What Is And What Should Never Be
by Arac Snikle
Summary: Chance encounters at a wedding lead a group of 3 girls down a winding path that leads to hope, love, and heartache. A Jonas Brothers Story.
1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong 

I ran down the stairs as fast I could, rollers bobbing on top of my head. As I reached the bottom step, I tripped a little bit and felt my knee slam into the door. I flung the door open and found one of my best friends standing there.

"Oh My Gosh. Are you ok?" my best friend Kristi said looking amazing in a black knee length Chanel dress with matching black Christian Louboutin Pumps.

"Just a little bump. Besides I don't have time to worry about that, the wedding starts in 2 hours" I said frantically.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Kristi asked. I grabbed Kristi by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Well, to get there, and if you include traffic, and then trying to find a place to park, it's going to take about 45 minutes. And look at me, I am still in shorts and a tank top" I stated over my shoulder.

Kristi and I made it to the top of the stairs and walked into my room that looked like a natural disaster had struck it.

"You have like an hour to get ready, what have you been doing all day?" Kristi asked looking around at the massive mess.

"Well…" I started off, slinging clothes everywhere, "I got up, and sat on the couch and watched some TV. Oh yeah, I had some cereal and then decided to play some piano. Then I came up here, and had a little nap…"

"A little nap! How long did you REALLY sleep?" Kristi asked, knowing well that it wasn't a little nap, not with me.

"Ok ok ok, so, I accidentally laid down and slept for… 3 hours" I said, hiding behind a dress.

"CARA!" Kristi shouted at me.

"I know! I didn't mean to. And now I am freaking out because I am running late and I have no idea what to wear. And I don't know what to do with my hair or my makeup" I said throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Ok ok, calm down. Just take down your hair from the rollers and just run your fingers through it. I will do your makeup and here… put this on, it will look stunning with your eyes" Kristi said handing me my dark green Bianca Nero beaded neck dress. "Now, follow me to the bathroom so I can do your makeup. But, first we need a little mood music."

Kristi walked over to music setup, and before she even turned on the music I knew what was going to start playing. And sure enough I heard the first couple of notes of 'S.O.S.'

"Much better, now lets get you ready!"

I sat the dress down on the bed and followed Kristi into the bathroom. I sat down on my stool as she began to assort my makeup.

"I can't believe Amanda is getting married!" Kristi said with excitement as she began putting face primer on my face.

"I know! It just figures she would be the first to get married. I just feel bad that I haven't seen her but like 4 times in the past 4 years since we graduated. And I feel even worse that I haven't had a chance to meet Greg" I said as Kristi started putting on my foundation.

"Same here. He seems like a really nice guy or at least he sounds like a really nice guy from what Amanda says. Didn't she say he was a musician?" Kristi asked as she finished up my blush.

"Yeah, I don't think she ever told me who for, but I think they are pretty popular. Maybe we will find out when we get there. I just can't believe we all graduated from a small town high school in Alabama. And here we are in Los Angeles. Amanda with her job as an accountant, you starting your cosmetic line, and me almost finished with Nursing school. It's like we are all living the life we wanted growing up" I stated.

"Awww, look at you being all sentimental."

"Well, its true."

"I know I am just teasing. I agree with you. Life here is the life that we imagined growing up and I am glad that we finally get to live it. It will just be different now that Amanda is getting married. We won't get to see her as much as we use to, and even then that wasn't a lot. I am almost done with your eyeshadow and then you can put on your mascara" Kristi said as she put my mascara in my hands. "There, you are done. And you look great! Now throw on some mascara and lipgloss, take down your hair, throw on yours dress and shoes and lets go!"

Kristi left the bathroom and I began taking down my hair. My brown curls cascaded down my back. I put on some mascara and a quick hint of lipgloss before stashing both in my clutch for the night. I went into my room where Kristi was nowhere to be found, she must have been downstairs. I put on my dress, and searched frantically under the pile of clothes for my black Manolo Blahniks. I grabbed the jewelry from my dresser, switched off the Jonas Brothers just as 'When You Look Me In the Eyes' begin to play, and with my clutch in the other hand, handed down the steps.

"Wow! You clean up nicely!" Kristi said smiling.

"As do you darling!"

"Are you ready to make a night of it?" Kristi said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course, its girl's night at the wedding!" 

"Wait, is David not coming?" Kristi asked about my boyfriend.

"No, he can't make it, which I am really upset about. He said something about a business meeting with the Los Angeles Dodgers that he couldn't get out of. But, it just upsets me, because he knows how much Amanda means to me, and he can't even come to her wedding for me, but, whatever. It's not my day, it's Amanda's! And we better get going or we are going to be late.

Kristi and I both rushed to my car and got in. 45 minutes later we arrived at the church. It must have been the place to be because I had never seen so many people turn out for a wedding. There were a lot of people I didn't recognize and there were a couple of famous faces I saw here and there mixed in the crowd. There were also several people I recognized from Alabama and you could tell that they looked out of place at the big event.

The usher took Kristi and I to our seats, which were pretty close to the front. More and more people kept filing in and before long the string quintet started playing different songs. Next thing we knew all the groomsmen came out of a side door followed by the best man. I looked over at Kristi and she looked at me. I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"Does the best man look familiar to you?" I whispered in Kristi's general direction.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, but I can't put my finger on…"

At that moment the groom came out of the side door to stand next to the best man. Kristi and I both looked at each with a shocked expression on our faces.

"Oh My Gosh! Amanda is marrying Garbo!" Kristi whispered in complete shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everybody around Kristi and I had a deep, sincere, teary-eyed expression as Garbo and Amanda said their vows. But, looking at Kristi and I, you would have never guessed we were at the same wedding with these people. We both still sat there in complete shock, mouths wide open like two kids that just entered the biggest candy store…ever. Kristi finally came to her senses:

"Cara…" Kristi whispered. "Cara, OhMyGosh… Cara!" Kristi stated a little louder as she nudged me with her arm. I finally came around too.

"Sorry, yes, what? Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"Is that really Garbo?" Kristi whispered.

"I think so…" I said grabbing the bulletin that I had set beside me. I opened it up and sure enough it read Greg Garbowsky. "Yeah… look!" I said pointing out his name.

"Why did we not know this?" Kristi asked confused.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have hung out with Amanda a little more than 4 times" I said kind of depressed that I didn't even know my friend's fiancee, well pretty much husband now, was the bass player of a band I really liked.

"Very true…" Kristi said with a frown. "OH MY GOSH!" Kristi stated with a little too much excitement as a couple of people turned around in their seats. "Do you know what this means?"

"What does it mean?" I asked Kristi, making sure I lowered my voice a lot.

"Cara! It means that the Jonas Brothers are probably here somewhere. In this church." She whispered with excitement in her voice as she slyly turned around looking for the guys. My voice seemed to fail me, but I grabbed Kristi's hand and squeezed it really hard. "I am going to see if I can find them."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. "How are you going to do that?"

"I think I need to go the bathroom" Kristi said with a devious smirk on her face. "The wedding will be over with by the time I come back, so just meet me in the bathroom when it is over with. See you in a minute"

Kristi was already up and moving before I even had a chance to respond. I could feel people starring at her and then at me. It took all my will power to focus back on Amanda and Garbo as they lit the unity candle, but deep in the back of my head I couldn't stop thinking of the possiblity of running into the Jonas Brothers. Or the fact that Kristi might be going up every aisle asking the person on the end if the Jonas Brothers were on it, lets hope she made it to the bathroom peacefully.

_Kristi's Point-of-View_

I stood up and silently walked away from a very confused Cara. Not even two rows later my initial thought of 'I can do this' had now been replaced with 'what in the world was I thinking'. But, I continued on my journey none the less. I silently and slowly walked down the aisle thinking two things: 'Find a Jonas Brother' or 'make it to the bathroom a.s.a.p." Row by row I passed I would take a quick glance down each one, but to no avail, still no Jonas. About two-thrids to the door, I gave up and walked as quickly as could to the exit. I closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. I let out a deep breath, I must have been holding it the whole time going down the aisle. Not even a minute of being in the bathroom I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey. It's me!" I recognized Cara' voice and opened it up to let her in. "So, any luck?" She looked at me with a gleam of hope.

"Sadly, I don't think they're here…" I said a little bummed. "But, that's ok. Let's go to the reception and dance the night away!" I linked arms with Cara and off we went to the Hotel Ballroom next door.

_Joe's Point-of-View_

"Dude, why do you keep looking at your watch?" Nick asked me. 

My stomach answered that question before my mouth could and let out a loud growl. "Does that answer your question? I am so hungry! Let's get this show over with already, I want food"

"Calm down, it's almost over with. See, look, they are about to light the unity candle and then they will kiss and it will be over with and then you can get some food… and what is that girl doing?" Kevin asked looking down the aisle.

Nick leaned over me, as I leaned on Kevin to see the girl slowly walking down the aisle. It looked as if though she was looking for something or someone. I couldn't really tell, she was still a little ways off. 

"Well, that is just awkward. Maybe she is hungry too and is going to get some food." I laughed as the girl came closer and closer.

"Haha, maybe that is what she is doing Joe!" Nick said smiling at me.

"When you are hungry, everybody else is hungry too, right?" Kevin said as a joke.

"Umm, of course, or at least that is how it should be." I laughed at my own humor. "And we could all eat together and the world really would be my oyster! And oh my gosh…" I froze in mid-sentence. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Someone check my pulse; make sure I am still alive.

"Joe? Hey Joe? You ok man?" Kevin asked with concern on his face.

"I think I just died and gone to heaven because I am pretty positive an angel just walked by…" I said in what I know was a very dreamy voice as Nick and Kevin busted out laughing.

"Oh man Joe, you crack me up!" Nick said through spurts of laughter. "And look the wedding is over with. Garbo and Amanda are walking down the aisle together." 

I soon saw the couple walk past us and I could hear people clapping and cheering around me, but all I could think about was the beautiful girl in the black dress that had walked passed us.

"Dude, focus!" Kevin said shaking me back to reality. "Let's go get some food and maybe you will see your dream girl at the reception."

"You are right!" I said clapping my hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Let's go! To the reception!" 

I took off towards the door with Nick behind me, but quickly turned around to see Kevin stuck in his tracks, jaw dropped to the floor, and starring ahead. Then I caught the focus of Kevin's attention. A pretty girl in a dark green dress was heading straight for us, and then she walked past us. Kevin's eyes lay glued on her, as she entered the girl's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kristi and I made it through the throngs of people and into the ballroom. If possible, it was decorated more glorious than the actual wedding. It had a midnight garden theme, with leafless white trees wrapped in white Christmas lights everywhere. More Christmas lights were placed along the baseboards and on the dinner tables, all which illuminated off the old antique gold panels going up the immaculate walls. Round tables of white linen were placed sporadically throughout the room adorned with silver and gold flakes and smaller white trees. In the middle of the room you could see an area that appeared to be reserved for a dance floor with a DJ area in front of it. On the other end of the room appeared to be a doorway leading out to a small balcony. It was beautiful.

"WOW! This is amazing!" I said astounded.

"Very true, Amanda definitely knew what she was doing when she planned this wedding" Kristi said with a smile.

"That is also very true. Let's see if we can find our seats" I said grabbing Kristi's arm, swerving in and out of people.

After 5 minutes of searching, we finally came across a table that had our names on it. There were already some people at our table, none at which I recognized. I took a glance around the table and noticed everyone was deeply engrossed in a conversation with one man, everyone except for a girl that appeared bored out of her mind. I took my seat beside her and introduced myself.

"Hey, my name is Cara, how are you tonight?" I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have never been so glad to see two people in my whole entire life." She said with smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks… I think" Kristi said sitting down to my right.

"Sorry. Don't tell my dad…" pointing at the man sitting beside her that everyone was talking to, "but if I hear him tell one more person how he helped produced this band or that band, I might scream."

"Secret's safe with us!" I said smiling at the girl that already had me laughing.

"Thanks! Oh and by the way, my name is Meghan, but everyone calls me Meg. That is my dad; he is a music producer at Hollywood Records. He is Amanda's boss and I guess technically Garbo's boss too – but he is good friends with both of them. Who are you guys here to see?" she asked.

"Oh, we actually grew up with Amanda back in Alabama. After we graduated, we all moved out here to LA to pursue our respected careers and… " I was cut off by Kristi.

"Wait… did you just say your dad is a music producer at Hollywood Records? Like Jonas Brothers Hollywood Records?" she asked with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, do you guys like the Jonas Brothers too?" Meg asked with more excitement than Kristi.

"YES!" Kristi and I both said in unison.

"Oh man, you guys are my new best friends! I love them so much. They are all so nice, especially Nick" Meg said blushing a little bit.

"You have met them?" I asked, curiously wondering how this conversation was going to pan out.

"Yes, I have. Daddy knows I love them, so every now and then he will take me down to the studio when he knows they will be there. I get to hang out with them and stuff, but they probably think I am a complete bonehead because I get so flustered and can't talk. Well, I am fine around Kevin and Joe, but I just can't carry on a decent conversation with Nick. And it's sad because he kind of just stands there gawking at me, and then is like, ok, well, talk to you later, bye, and runs off… so embarrassing" Meg said as she shielded her faced with her hands.

"Oh Meg, I am sure they don't think you are a bonehead" I said reassuringly hoping it would help lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and it's not too embarrassing, it definitely could have been worse" Kristi said.

Before long we had Meg talking again. What a great person she turned out to be. She was so full of energy and life. I was shocked that I could have so much in common with someone 7 years younger than me. She told us different encounters she had with the Jonas Brothers and how she got to go to concerts and go backstage. Meg was wrong; I could tell that she was going to be one of my new best friends.

_Nick's point-of-view_

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? I am starving!" Joe proclaimed as he looked at Kevin and his distant gaze.

I stood there as Joe walked over and smacked Kevin across the back. HAHA, that definitely woke Kevin up out of his daydream. My brothers truly crack me up, sometimes I really do wonder if they have anything going on upstairs. They were now walking this way, Kevin with a very upset look on his face.

"Joe, seriously, did you have to hit me?" Kevin asked Joe giving him the evil eye.

"I called your name several times, it seemed like a dire emergency" Joe smirked. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this point.

"What! You never said my name. I would have responded to that" Kevin said shocked.

"Well, I figured just go ahead and hit you. Why waste my mouth muscles when I need them for eating!" Joe said while opening and closing his mouth – obviously warming up his mouth muscles. 

I looked over at Kevin, who was looking over at me and we both let out a huge laugh. Joe, the comedian, I thought to myself. Through my fits of laughter I somehow managed to speak, "Dudes, let go to the reception."

We slowly made our way over to the hotel and into the ballroom. Everything looked amazing. Kevin and Joe made a beeline towards the buffet table, Joe in the lead. I slowly turned in a small circle to take in all the beauty of the ballroom, and then I spotted her, it was Meg looking amazing. I let out a small chuckle, to my surprise she was sitting with the two girls that Kevin and Joe had gone gaga over – I made a mental note to tell them about that. And also made a mental note that I was going to have a decent conversation with her and not run away embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kristi, Meg and I sat and chatted like we had known each other forever. We laughed about all the funny stories of Amanda, Garbo, and the Jonas Brothers. Before long it was time for the maid-of-honor and the best man to give their speech.

Amanda's sister Victoria stood up and gave a compelling speech of how Amanda was destined to make something great of herself in LA and who knew that along that way she would find love. Victoria's speech was so moving and I am pretty positive there wasn't a dry eye amongst the crowd. Next Garbo's best man made his speech and finally the mystery man was revealed. It turned out to be the Jonas Brothers' drummer Jack Lawless. All the tears were replaced with laughter of how Amanda and Garbo met. Jack really had the crowd going, but even though his speech was humorous it still had a soft touch. Glasses were raised, cheers were made, and soon the bride and groom took their first dance.

After the father/daughter dance, many people joined the wedding party on the dance floor. I looked around at all the happy people on the dance floor and really wanted to join them.

"Come on girls, let's go dance!" I jumped up, ready to run to dance floor.

"Oh Cara, I don't really feel like dancing…" Kristi said kind of distraught.

"Kristi, come on! Please!" I was begging at this point. About that time the DJ started playing 'Snap Yo Fingers' by Lil Jon and I knew this would get Kristi up and moving.

"Yes, its Snap Yo Fingers. Ok ok, I am ready to dance!" Kristi said jumping out of her seat. "Meg, you with us?"

"Yeah, just let me tell my dad. Do you guys care if I hang out with you guys the rest of the night?" Meg asked with a smile on her face.

"Meg, that would be awesome! Feel free to do so!" I said.

"Ok, yea! Great! Ok, let me just tell my dad and I will meet you guys out there!" She suggested.

"Ok Meg, see you in a bit! Shall we?" Kristi asked.

"For sure!" I stated. Kristi and I practically ran to the dance floor, just in time to catch the first verse of 'Snap Yo Fingers'.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

Joe and I had made a mad dash for the buffet table. My plate looked like it was about to break at any minute, but that didn't compare to Joe's two plates he had in his hand. We found Nick sitting at our table and took our seats by him.

"Nick, man, are you not hungry?" Joe asked.

"No, not really, I am little nervous…" Nick said with a queasy face.

"Well, don't worry, I think Joe got enough food for you, him, and a small nation" I said trying to cheer up my younger brother.

"That's not funny! Look at your plate!" Joe said trying to retaliate.

"Joe, you have two plates to my one, doesn't even compare." I said through laughing. "Nick, why are you nervous?"

"I just saw Meg…" Nick started.

"Oooooooooo" Joe said through his mouth full of food, as Nick shot him a look.

"Yeah, I saw her and she looks incredible and I just want to have a decent conversation with her, but I just don't think I can do it" Nick said in a gloomy manner.

"Awww, bud, you can do it. And if you need some help, I will go with you to help get the conversation started" I said giving my little brother an encouraging pat on the back.

"Thanks Kevin" Nick said, giving me a little smile.

I really hoped my little bit of encouragement helped Nick. It's not like he has a problem talking to girls, but there was just something about Meg that really got to my brother.

Before long all speeches were made and the dancing had officially started. Joe and I were chatting about nothing in particularly, when I looked over at Nick starring in the distance.

"Nick, go talk to her!" I said, bringing my brother back to reality.

"You know what I think I will." Nick jumped up looking very determined.

"That a baby!" Joe piped in clapping at Nick's motivation.

"I can do it. Well, I am waiting for her to be alone, but she is talking to… oh my gosh, I completely forgot to tell you guys…" Nick said turning around with a grin on his face. I could tell something was up and whatever it was, I wanted to know. Joe looked just as eager as I was.

"Forgot to tell us what" I asked very curious.

"No no, I don't think I am going to tell you, I will let you guys figure it out" Nick said with a devious smirk.

"Nick, please tell us!" Joe said with a puppy dog expression and then took a sip of punch.

"Ok ok ok, the two girls that you guys went gaga over are sitting with Meg and they appear to be pretty good friends".

My jaw dropped immediately and I was shocked that Nick had kept such information from us, but that was the least of my worries when I felt punch hit me in the face. Joe had literally spit out his punch from shock.

"Nick! Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked looking shock.

"Sorry, I got so distracted. But, yeah, look…" Nick said pointing at the 3 girls chatting, "there they are"

My mind was going in 50 different directions. I didn't know what to think or say. I was awestruck. There they were, sitting, chatting; speech was not an option right now. I just sat there and starred. Nick finally broke my thoughts.

"Oh look! The two girls are heading to the dance floor, this is my chance, I will catch up with you guys in a little bit" Nick said. I gave him a small smile and continued to stare as he walked off.

"Dude! Oh my gosh! Dude!" I could feel Joe gripping my arm. "We have to go talk to them and listen to what song they are playing, it's 'Snap Yo Fingers.'"

"Let's go!" I said standing up. But, right when Joe and I stepped on the dance floor 'Snap Yo Fingers' was replaced with 'Hold You In My Arms' by Ray LaMontagne. I saw the pretty girl in the green dress tell her friend something and I saw her walk away to the punch table. I knew it was now or never.

"Joe, I am going to…" I started.

"I understand. I will see you in a little while. I see someone that needs a dance partner" Joe said with a smile and walked up to the other girl.

I mustered up all my courage and walked over to the punch table. My legs felt like complete jelly, but somehow I managed to make it. As I arrived she was ladling some punch into a cup, I took in a deep breath…

"Hey, how's it going?" I said very shaky. She spun around when she heard my voice. "My name is…"

"Kevin Jonas…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Meg's Point-of-View_

I waited patiently for my dad to stop talking before I told him I was going to be hanging out with Cara and Kristi for the rest of the night. The girls looked like they were having way too much fun on the dance floor and I really wanted to join them. Finally after another pointless conversation about which band he signed this week there was a pause in his conversation.

"Daddy…" I started.

"Yes, sweetie. What is it?" Then I saw my dad look up. "Hey Nick man, how's it going?"

I heard myself take in a quick, deep breath. I couldn't turn around, I froze.

"I am doing great, Mr. Bentley" I saw Nick moving from behind me to beside my dad and gave him a manly handshake. "How are you?"

"Doing well my boy! You remember my daughter of course. Meg say hi to Nick Jonas," my dad said encouragingly.

"H-hey Nick" I slowly stuttered. I could feel all the blood rushing too my face.

"Hey Meg!" He said with a genuine smile on his face.

"What can I do for ya?" My dad asked Nick in a very humorous manner. I just sat there looking like a bump on a log.

"Well, sir, I was actually wondering if I could just talk and hang out with Meg?" Nick said looking over at me. Yet again, I froze. My heart rate increased, I could feel the blood returning to my face.

"Oh my boy, that is fine with me as long as it's ok with Meg?" Daddy said looking over at me. I somehow managed to shake my head yes. And I slowly stood up, maybe my head and my legs were the only things functioning on my body.

"Alright, well you kids have fun." Daddy said standing up himself. "Meg, darling what did you want to ask me?"

I turned back around to face my father, words now seemed to flow like gushing water, "I was wondering if I could hang out with Cara and Kristi all night, you know the two girls that were sitting at the table with us. See that's them over on the dance floor"

"Yes dear, that is fine. Actually I think I am going to call it a night, I have to go check out this new band tomorrow. Is there anyway you could get a ride with them tonight?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I am sure that would be fine!" I said smiling at my dad shocked that he was going to let me hang out with the girls all night.

"Mr. Bentley, if they can't take her home, I am sure Kevin wouldn't mind dropping her off on the way to our house" Nick piped in, startling me a little because I forgot for a second he was there.

"Thanks Nick! That is so kind of you" My father said reaching forward putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Meg, you should hold on to this one, I think he is a keeper!" I think I just died. I can't believe my father just said that. I felt my face turn purple I was so embarrassed. I took a chance and looked over at Nick and if possible his face was worse than mine.

"Alright, darling, I am off" my father said kissing me on the cheek, "Be safe! And call me if you need anything at all, ok?"

"Bye daddy, I promise I will. I love you!" I said to my father as he headed to the door.

I looked over at Nick, who was looking at me. He still had a little hint of pink to his face. "Do you want to go somewhere and chat?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" I said with a shy smile.

"I think there is a little lobby outside the ballroom, is that ok?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine" I said again thinking in my mind, oh my gosh, are those the only words I know. But, I didn't have time to think about that any longer. I felt Nick grab my hand. The nerve endings in my hand had sprung to life, as we slowly walked to the door.

_Kristi's Point-of-View_

Cara and I were busting a move to 'Snap Yo Fingers' when it was replaced with the slower melody of 'Hold You In My Arms' by Ray LaMontagne.

"Wooo! I need something to drink. You want anything?" Cara asked.

"No, I am good. Thanks though" I said back to Cara swaying to Ray's soothing voice.

"Ok, I am going to grab some punch, be back in a minute" and before I knew it Cara was heading to the direction of the punch table.

I swayed back and forth to the music with my arms sticking out and my eyes shut. I am sure people probably thought I was crazy, but I loved this song. My peaceful tranquility was interrupted when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?"

I spun around to the direction of the voice. My eyes were wide and my face was turning red, I could tell I had a goofy grin on my face. There standing in front of me was Joe Jonas. I couldn't really move, let alone speak as he starred at me waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I will take that as a no. I am sorry I bothered you" he said disappointed as he begin to walk away.

OhMyGosh, what have done? I need to say something, anything, speak Kristi speak.

"No!" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"No, what?" he asked.

"Sorry, I mean, no, don't go." I said with a smile. "Yes, I would love to dance with you." He walked towards me and his frown was replaced with a smile. Before I knew it, I was slow dancing with Joe Jonas.

Neither one of us spoke, our bodies just swayed together with the music. I felt really comfortable dancing with Joe and decided to try my luck placing my head on his shoulder. He retaliated by wrapping his arm around me more and pulling me in closer to him. He let out a small sigh. I lifted my head a little and looked up at him.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is wonderful" he said with a smile.

"Why the sigh?" I asked curiously.

"Because I am just so content dancing here with you and your hair smells amazing," Joe said with a dreamy smile on his face. I giggled a little bit from his comment and the look on his face.

"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it." I said with a smile. He stopped dancing for a second and looked down at me.

"You know who I am?" He questioned. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I know who you are. You are Joe Jonas, singer and musician extraordinaire. You and your brothers started the band, the Jonas Brothers." I proclaimed laughing a little bit.

"Musician Extraordinaire? I like that, I might have to use that from now on. Such a wise statement from such a beautiful lady." I felt my face begin to blush, "So, does this beautiful lady have a name?" I looked up at Joe and looked into his gorgeous eyes, for a second I felt all the air rush out of me, and he smiled.

"My name is Kristi" I blushed and lowered my head to the ground. Joe slowly laced his fingers around my chin and pulled my gaze back up to him.

"That is such a beautiful name," he said. Our eyes locked and I could feel us both moving closer to each other, was I about to kiss Joe Jonas? And then a fast, upbeat techno song had replaced the previous mood and we broke apart.

We both looked at each other and laughed. We danced around to the techno song and talked more about each other. He told me about how different his life was from the beginning of being signed back in 2005 to being dropped to being on Hollywood Record to everything in between and leading up to now. I told him about life in Alabama and how I moved to LA to begin my cosmetic line. I told him how Amanda, Cara, and I grew up together. And speaking of Cara it made me wonder how long it took the girl to get some punch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Cara's Point-of-View_

I ladled some punch into a cup when I heard someone come up behind me, "Hey, how's it going?"

I spun around to face the voice and was slightly taken aback by the man that stood in front of me.

"My Name is…" but, I didn't let him finish I was too flabbergasted.

"… Kevin Jonas" I said in a husky voice.

We both stood there looking at each other. If possible I think time was standing still. Then finally I realized that we were both starring at each other and I said the first thing I could come up with. "Umm, do you want some punch?"

He kept starring and finally gave a small smirk, "I would love some punch."

I turned back around to the punch bowl and mouthed 'oh my gosh', I couldn't believe that Kevin Jonas was standing behind me. I could hear Kevin taking in deep breaths behind me, it made me even more nervous. I turned around with punch in hand and was greeted by one of his warm smiles. "Here you go," I said handing him a cup of punch.

"Thank you!" He took the cup and took a sip. Another quirky Kevin smile was plastered on his face. I couldn't help but grin myself. "So, you know my name, do I get to learn yours?"

I felt a blush rushing up my face and was embarrassed that I hadn't even introduced myself.

"I am sorry." Extending my hand forward. "My name is Cara, how are you doing tonight?" Kevin reached forward, shook my hand, and then held it in his.

"Don't be sorry." He smiled. "And Cara, I am doing wonderful." He said as his fingers softly stroked my hand. I could feel the blush getting worse. "Would you like to join me on the balcony?"

I looked into his eyes and I could see the sincerity of his question. "I would love to, let me just grab my bag off my table." He let go of my hand and I walked over to my table.

I could barely see Kristi through the throngs of people on the dance floor so I decided to send her a text message:

To: Kristi

From: Cara

Hey! I am on the balcony with Kevin Jonas! OMG! If you need anything, send me a text. I doubt you will, it look's like you found a new dance partner ;). Can't wait to hear about him later. 3, Cara. P.S. Have you heard from Meg?

_Meg's Point-of-view_

I couldn't believe I was still holding Nick's hand, just the thought of it made me blush more. He had led me to a small little lounge area right outside of the ballroom. It was peaceful, just enough to hear the music from the reception, but quiet enough to chat. We sat down on two chairs that were angled towards each other. I looked down at mine and Nick's hands that were still intertwined then up at him. His eyes were soft, which was a little different than the Nick Jonas I was use to, but I really liked it. 

"So…" Nick said and then stopped.

"So…" I said back not really knowing what to say at all.

"Meg…"

"Nick…" we both said at the same time. I laughed about it and continued. "Nick, you first."

He looked at me, but this time I felt like he was finally taking all of me in because it took him what seemed like forever to say what he was about to say, he took in a deep breath and the words came flying out, "Meg, I really like you, do you want to go on a date with me sometime?"

If I had froze up before, it didn't compare to me freezing up this time. I don't even know if I blinked. I just sat there in complete shock. 

"Meg?" Nick asked. 

Me on a date with Nick Jonas, I could feel the grin on my face. Daydreamed visions were now circling my head of where we would go and what all we do.

"Meg?" Nick asked again.

I wonder if we would go to the movies, or to dinner, or maybe to a park. What am I going to wear? Wondering what he is going to wear?

"Meg?" Nick said gripping my arm, waking me from my daydream.

"Nick, yes, I would love to go out on a date with you" I said smiling. Nick looked at me and smiled too. He stood up and pulled me up with him and he gave me a great big hug. Then Nick's legs buckled from underneath him.

"Nick you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine, I think my leg just got a little stiff" he said looking away. I didn't know if Nick was telling me the truth, but I went along with it.

"You know, if you need anything, I am here for you," I said grabbing his hands. He looked me in the eye and then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know and I appreciate that." He said reaching forward and giving me another hug that was quickly broke apart. "Oh man, we've got to get the performance." Nick grabbed my hand and we took off back towards the ballroom.

_Cara's Point-of-View_

I read over my message to Kristi again, I pressed the ok button and the message was sent. Before I closed my phone up, I noticed I had a new text message. So, I opened it really quick. It was from David:

To: Cara

From: David

Hey doll face! How is the wedding? You have a surprise when you get home! – David.

I closed my phone up and stashed it in my clutch. I could send David a message in a little while.

Kevin met me halfway between my table and the doorway to the balcony. He was smiling as I walked up to him. "Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out in front of him in the direction of the balcony doors.

"Let's!" I said as I started walking toward the door. I felt Kevin place his hand on the small of my back and I thought electricity had just struck through my whole body.

We reached a small empty area that looked over a small garden. We stood there and talked about everything and nothing. I never realized how much I had in common with him. He was so smart and funny. I don't think I have ever been able to talk to a guy this easily and comfortably. I told him about Alabama and why I chose to move to LA and how different the two were. I told him my dreams of becoming a Nurse and saving people's lives. I opened up and let him in, and I felt like he let me in too. He told me about his life in Arizona, Dallas, and New Jersey, but how he felt truly content in LA. He told me about what life was like growing up with 3 younger brothers, how he felt he was their mentor and wanted to do everything he could to keep them going in the right track. I felt like I could have talked to him all night, until I felt my phone buzz again. I opened my clutch and reached in and found my phone.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked looking at me with concern.

"Oh no, I just felt my phone going off" I looked down at my phone and saw that it was a text message from Kristi. "Let me just read this real quick"

"No, go ahead it's fine. I actually just a text from Joe." Kevin said, looking at his iPhone. I looked down at my own phone and read:

To: Cara

From: Kristi

You are on the balcony with KEVIN JONAS! How stoked are you? Oh yeah, thanks for leaving me hanging on the dance floor. Since you left me I had to find another dance partner…but you aren't going to believe who it is. Take a wild guess. Also, there is supposed to be some performance in a min. See you then? XOXO, K

I closed my phone and looked back at Kevin who was laughing… "Cara, Joe has got to be the funniest human being alive," he said still laughing.

"What did he say that was so funny?" I asked as Kevin let me read the text message Joe had sent him:

To: Kevin

From: Joe

Hey man! I think I am in love! None of that puppy dog love, like real love. Kristi (the girl in the black dress) is amazing! I really think I am in love with her! LOOOOOOOOOOOVE! L-O-V-E! She just laughed, sigh, man, it's totally love! Oh yeah, where are you? – Danger

I busted out laughing; Joe was definitely random and funny. I started handing the phone back to Kevin when I snatched it back toward me and looked at the message again. "OMG! Kristi! My Kristi?" I said shocked looking up at Kevin.

"That would be the one. Unless there is another girl that you were sitting with that had on a black dress, that goes by Kristi," he said with a smirk.

Kevin leaned over my shoulder as I whipped my phone back out and begin sending a messaging to Kristi:

To: Kristi

From: Cara

The balcony is absolutely lovely! Glad you found a new dance partner, can't wait to hear about your night with JOE JONAS! - 3, C

Kevin laughed at the message I sent Kristi and sure enough not even 5 seconds later, I had already got a message back from her:

To: Cara

From: Kristi

Tell Kevin I said he talks too much! – XOXO, K

"You guys are funny!" Kevin said laughing at mine and Kristi's text message battle.

"Well, she is one of my best friends. I love her to death!" I said smiling at Kevin.

"That is how I feel about Joe and Nick and Frankie too of course, we are brothers but we are also best friends" he said very proud.

"You guys really have a special relationship!" I said shivering a little bit.

"We do! Are you cold?" Kevin asked. I shook my head no, but before I knew it Kevin had already taken off his coat and wrapped it around me. He started rubbing my arms to help me get warm, "There you go that should help" he said smiling.

"Thank you Kevin," I said smiling at him. I could feel him moving closer as I moved closer to him. Closer and closer and then I turned to my head to right and he kissed my cheek. He looked at me with concern.

"Kevin, I can't. I – I just can't," I told him. I couldn't even begin to tell him about David. How do you tell the rockstar that you are in love with… oh hey by the way, I can't kiss you, or date you, or go out with you because I have a boyfriend that is never around.

"I am sorry, was it too fast, too serious?" He asked looking distant.

"No, none of that. Just not now," I said with a smile.

"I will take that for now. Is a hug ok?" he asked hesitant.

"Yes, a hug is fine!" I laughed as Kevin wrapped me in his arms for the best hug I have ever had in my life. That is already one thing Kevin did better than David amongst others I could probably name.

"Oh My Gosh, we gotta go, the performance is about to start" I felt Kevin grab my hand and we ran inside.

I saw Kristi and Meg up by the stage, Kevin and I walked towards them. Then Kevin stopped, "Hey I gotta go warm up, but I will see you after the performance, ok?" He said as he kissed me on the cheek and ran towards a little area behind the stage.

I was beyond confused but joined Kristi and Meg up by the stage.

"It's about time you joined us. I was getting worried that maybe you had kidnapped Kevin Jonas and ran off with him to Vegas or something!" Kristi said in a joking manner.

"Ha Ha Ha real funny!" I said sarcastically. "I wasn't the one that was bumping and grinding on the dance floor with Joe Jonas all night!" That definitely got Kristi to stop laughing about Kevin and me, and then she turned the tables on Meg.

"Well, Meg definitely wins the cake. She has a date with Nick!" Kristi said with a giant grin on her face. I looked over at Meg who was blushing but smiling from ear to ear.

"Meg, seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, he asked me a little while ago. I am so happy! I promise to tell you all about it. Ok, here comes Garbo!"

Garbo took to the small stage that was set up on the side of the ballroom. The DJ had stopped playing so Garbo could talk, "Thank you everyone for coming out and making this day truly special for Amanda and myself. Everyone knows that I am in the band with 3 very talented brothers. So, I have a little surprise for Amanda, its one of her favorite songs by the Jonas Brothers. Here they are singing, 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'" 

Garbo put the microphone back on the mic stand as the crowd applauded. The guys came out and took their respectively places in front of the mic and Kevin and Nick strapped on their acoustic guitars. Joe was the first one to speak, "Hello everyone! First, we would like to say Congrautlations to Amanda and Garbo."

"We wish you guys the best of luck in everything" Nick jumped in.

"Yes, good luck guys! And Amanda, good luck controlling him, he is pretty crazy" Kevin said as the crowd laughed.

"This song is a special dedication to Amanda from Garbo because he knows how much she loves this song" Nick said again.

"When You Look Me In The Eyes" Joe said, as Nick and Kevin started playing the first couple of chords on their guitar.

Kristi, Meg, and I just stood there, starring at the guys and singing along silently with them. I looked around the ballroom and all the couples were dancing around the dance floor including Amanda and Garbo, when I heard something loud hit the floor and gasps came from all around.

I turned around back to the stage and saw Kevin and Joe hovering over where Nick was previously standing. Kristi and Meg had already taken off running towards Nick. I stood there motionless. I saw Kevin look up at me, and then I knew what I had to do. I took off running towards Nick. When I got there he was pale and clammy. People were hovering all over him.

"Get back, give him some room!" I yelled at all the people around him. "Kevin, Joe, get these people to back away from him." I saw the guys ask people to scoot back to give their brother some room. "Kristi, call 911!" Kristi reached in her purse, pulled out her phone and was already being dispatched to emergency.

I kneeled down beside Nick and tried to feel for some pulses, but couldn't obtain any. I started doing compressions. The first round went by, still no pulse, second round, still no pulses. I looked up at Kevin and Joe who were looking at me worried eyes. Kevin kneeled down beside his brother and grabbed his hand.

"Come on buddy! You can do this!" I could tell Kevin was on verge of tears, I couldn't bare look at him.

I started my third round of compressions and still no pulse. I managed to look over at Kristi who in one arm held Meg who was crying into Kristi's shoulder and the other hand that held onto to Joe was pale and stiff as a ghost.

I now begin my fourth round of compressions and at that time the EMTs had shown up. I finished my last compression and the EMT took over. They placed Nick on a stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. Kevin got in the front seat of the ambulance. The EMT asked me to come along for the ride in the back to help with compressions. I got in the back; I threw Kristi my keys and screamed, "Follow us!" as the doors to ambulance closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Nick's Point-of-view_

I strapped on my guitar and was ready to play. I heard Joe tell Amanda and Garbo congratulations, so I decided to say something too. Kevin also expressed congratulations to the newly married couple. We started playing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' and I started to feel real dizzy. My fingers were barely moving from chord to chord and I felt clammy all over. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I know I should have eaten some food tonight, but I just wasn't hungry.

I looked out in the crowd and saw all the couples dancing to the song. Then I laid my eyes on Meg. She looked amazing and I was so excited that she said yes to a date with me. She looked like she was having fun singing along to the song with the two other girls. She looked up at me and gave me one of her killer smiles. I don't know if I was just starring at her too long, but Meg started to look really blurry. I felt my arms and legs go limp, eyes rolling into the back of my head. Darkness.

_Joe's Point-of-view_

THUMP My head jerked right to look at Nick laying lifeless on the ground. I could hear people gasping all around, but I didn't care about them, I just wanted to get to Nick. I saw Kevin throw off his guitar and run over to Nick's side, I did the same. We both tried to wake him, but to no avail he didn't move. People had gathered all around including Kristi and Meg. Then I saw the girl that Kevin was talking to push through the crowd to help Nick. She looked like she knew what she was doing, so when she asked me to get people to move back, I did. I looked back down and she had already started compressions. That is when I became worried for my little brother.

I wasn't coherent to anything going on around me when I felt a warm hand sneak into mine. Kristi had reached over to grab my hand, but I stood there starring at my brother. I felt colder and weaker as Nick kept receiving more and more compressions. I saw Kevin kneel down by Nick and hold his hand. A small tear had trickled down Kevin's face. All I wanted to do was pray my little brother was going to be ok.

The EMT shortly arrived and Nick was placed on their strecher and put in the back of the ambulance. I saw Kevin get in the front seat and the girl got in the back with one of the Paramedics. The first words that brought me back to reality was "Follow us!" Kristi caught the keys in the air and I felt my phone go off.

To: Joe

From: Kevin

I am going to call mom and dad. Ride with Kristi to the hospital. Joe, I think this is bad. Pray that Nick will be ok! Pray. – Kevin

"Come on let's go!" Kristi said as she tugged on my arm. We walked outside and the night air squeezed into my lungs. It was hard to breathe. Meg was following behind us.

"Kristi, where is your car?" Meg asked from behind us.

"I didn't drive here, Cara did, we are taking her car" Kristi said. And before I knew it I was climbing in the passenger seat of a black SUV.

Kristi drove as fast as she could to the hospital, but to me it almost didn't feel fast enough. All I wanted to know is if Nick was going to be ok. And then I felt my phone vibrate again:

To: Joe

From: Kevin

Mom, Dad and Frankie are meeting us at the hospital. Nick has a pulse but is still unconscious. Cara and the Paramedic did 3 rounds of compressions each. It is really scary. Continue praying! See you in a minute. I love you Joe! – Kevin.

I closed my phone, sat there, and before I knew it I was crying. And I couldn't stop. The car was silent except for my tears echoing through the car. Kristi grabbed my hand and broke the noise of my tears:

"Joe? Is everything ok?" She asked as she flew around the corner on the main strip leading to the hospital.

"Ni-Nick has a pulse, but is still un-unconscious. I am so scared. I don't want him to die!" I said through my tears.

"HE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!" Meg yelled from the back seat and started crying herself.

"Meg everything is going to be ok, don't cry!" Kristi said as screeched into a parking spot. Meg jumped out of the car and ran into the emergency room. I couldn't even begin to move; I just sat there numb.

"Come on Joe, let's go in" Kristi said squeezing my hand. My tears had subsided, but I didn't want to see Nick in the hospital.

"I can't go! I can't see Nick like this!" I said a little harsh, I could feel the tears start to come on again. "He is my little brother, we are so close, I have always looked out for him, I –"

Before I could continue I felt Kristi's lips on mine. Her lips were soft and sweet, for a short kiss. She still had her hands on my face and looked me straight in the eye, "Joe, Nick is going to be fine. The doctor's are going to take good care of him. He would want to your to relax and just be there for him. So, let's go in and be there for him, ok?"

Kristi was right. I wanted to be there for my brother more than anything. So I told her I was ready to go in. We got out of the car, I grabbed Kristi's hand, and walked into the emergency room.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

I knelt on the ground beside Nick and took his hand into mine. It was cold and clammy. My heart ached for my little brother. It took all my will power not to, but a small tear trickled down my face. Cara continued compression after compression. If she wouldn't have been here, I don't know how I would be reacting. She seemed so determined to help my brother, which pulled at my heart to truly let her in.

The Paramedics arrived and placed Nick in the back of the ambulance. Cara climbed in the back with one of them and threw her keys at Kristi, as I climbed in the front. I knew Joe would be ok to ride along with her, I had to stay with Nick. I decided to send Joe a text message letting him know I would call mom and dad and to follow us, but more importantly to pray for the health of Nick. The message had sent and there I was looking down at the house number on my phone weary to make the phone call.

"Helloooooo?" I heard a small voice over the phone.

"Frankie! Its Kevin!" I said.

"Kevin! Guess what I got to do tonight at the party?" Frankie said with excitement. How do you possiblity interrupt a 7 year old when he is excited about something…

"Frankie, buddy, you can tell me all about this later. This is an emergency, I need to speak to mom or dad." I said, hoping I didn't burst the kids bubble too much.

"An Emergency? Like fire truck emergency?" Frankie asked really curious.

"Yes, something like that. Frankie, I really need you to get mom or dad." I said hoping I didn't have to explain too much more to him.

"OOOooooook. Mommy, Kevin is on the phone and he says it is a fire truck emergency!" I heard Frankie scream.

"Kevin? Whats wrong?" I heard my mom ask frantically through the phone.

"Mom, its Nick! He passed out at the wedding. I am in the ambulance with him right now. Cara and the Paramedic have been doing compressions, they just got a pulse. Joe is with Kristi and Meg in the car behind us. We are –"

"Kevin! Oh my gosh! Nick! We are on our way to the hospital. Be there for your brothers. I love you!" And then I heard the phone go silent.

I looked into the back of the ambulance. Nick laid there motionless, white as the sheet he was laying on. The Paramedic was messing with one of the machines but I was happy to see that there was a pulse being detected. I looked over at Cara who looked mentally and physically drained. She was looking out the back window with one arm propped up over her head. Her hair was no longer curly but straight with hints of the possibility that it was curled before. Her makeup was a little bit smugged and smeared, but to my surprise she still had on my jacket; I never thought someone looked so beautiful in my life.

I sent Joe another text message letting him know I called the house and Mom, Dad, and Frankie were all meeting us at the hospital. And I told him the news that Nick had a pulse. I hit send and before I knew it we were at the hospital.

The paramedics got Nick out of the ambulance and wheeled him into the emergency room. I went around to the back of the ambulance and helped Cara out of the back. As soon as her feet touched the ground I wrapped my arms around her and felt like I couldn't let go. I soon felt her arms around me. It was great hugging her, but I really felt like this hug was for me and what I had just gone through. I felt a vibration and Cara stepped away from me and reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone. She typed something really quick and the phone went back in her cluth.

"Cara, I don't even know how to thank you for eve-" I began.

"Kevin, please. It's my duty to help someone in need. I only did what any other healthcare personal would have done in my situation" Cara said smiling as stray hairs around her face danced in the wind. I caught one with my hand and pushed it behind her ear. I could tell she was embarrassed my the gesture, but I didn't care.

"Come on, lets go see what the doctors say." She said grabbing my hand as we walked into the emergency room.

As soon as we walked through the doors I was blinded by the bright light. I looked over and saw Cara reaching in her clutch again. This time she answered the phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say. And then the rest of her conversation caught me off guard. "I have not been ignoring you all night. David that is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard. Fine, if you want to know where I am at, I am at the hospital. No, I am fine. David, do not come down here."

And then I saw her hang up the phone and basically chunk the phone in her bag. She looked upset, but the question I wanted to know was, who was David?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Meg's Point-of-view_

"NICK IS NOT GOING TO DIE!" I felt the words propel from my lungs as I begin to cry. I can't believe Joe could even think something that horrible. Kristi slammed into the parking space and I ran inside to the emergency room.

"Nick? Where's Nick?" I frantically searched around the ER. I finally found him lying on a bed in ER #4. I ran in there as fast as I could.

"Nick! OMG! Please be ok! Nick wake up! Nick I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as one of the nurses came over and wrapped me up, holding my arms down as I flayed around trying to get free.

I soon saw Cara and Kevin in the doorway.

"Cara!" I screamed as I ran into her arms. She held me like a child that needed their mom, stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be ok. I just stood there sobbing into her shirt.

"Meg, sweetie, please calm down. Everything is going to be ok." She said as she continued to stroke my hair. I felt a strong hand rubbing my back too.

"Meg, Nick is going to be ok. But we have to let the doctors do what they need to do." I heard Kevin say even though my face was buried in Cara's shirt. Next I was startled by a voice I did not recognize.

"Are you the people that came in with Nick Jonas?" when I heard his voice, I turned around and faced the doctor in front of me.

"Yes sir, I am his brother. My name is Kevin Jonas." Kevin said proud to be there to support his brother.

"My name is Dr. Franklin," the doctor said extending his hand to shake Kevin's. "Do you know why your brother is here?"

"He passed out at a wedding we were at. Is it his diabetes?" Kevin asked concern for his brother. Cara and I just stood there taking in the conversation that was going on in front of us.

"It is his diabetes. It seems that your brother's blood sugar is really low. So low that it caused him to pass out and go into a small hypoglycemic coma. We are getting his blood sugar up slowly and he should be coming around in the next 30 minutes to an hour. But, the good thing is your brother should be fine –" I was bursting with joy on the inside to hear that Nick was going to be ok. I squeezed Cara's hand a little bit and she looked at me and smiled. The doctor continued.

"We will probably keep him here in the ER overnight, and then we will move him up to a room. But, if you could I really need you guys to wait in the waiting room for me. I promise that when he comes around, I will come get you guys, so you can see him. Ok?"

Kevin looked like he could have hugged the doctor right then and there, but all he seemed to muster out was a "Thank you!"

The doctor escorted us to the waiting room where we saw Kristi and Joe coming in the door.

_Kristi's Point-of-View_

I couldn't believe I did it, but I did. I just kissed Joe Jonas. But, it wasn't romantic, I just truly felt he needed something to break his thoughts and calm him down. Too my surprise it worked and he was ready to go in to see his brother.

I held his hand as we walked into the emergency room and was greeted by Kevin, Cara, and Meg coming from one of the back rooms. Kevin came running up to us and gave Joe a great big hug.

"Joe, Nick is going to be ok. The doctor said his blood sugar was really low and they are slowing getting it to come back up. But, we will probably go back and see him in about an hour"

I could tell this was a special brother bonding moment and I really wanted to talk to Cara and Meg, so I said the only thing I could think of, "Cara, Meg, join me in the bathroom?"

Joe and Kevin were highly engrossed in a conversation as Cara, Meg, and I headed for the bathroom. As soon as we walked in, I turned around and gave Cara a hug.

"Cara, you are amazing! I love you so much!" I said as I hugged her. I soon felt Meg join in on the hug.

"I agree with her! You are an amazing person Cara!"

We all stood there hugging each other, when Cara finally broke the silence.

"Thank you guys so much, but I really didn't do anything." Cara said modestly.

"Cara! Yes you did! You just saved Nick Jonas's life!" I screamed at her.

"The whole Jonas family owes you a thank you! And I do too, you saved the love of my life!" Meg said giving Cara another hug.

I really don't think Cara knew how grateful everybody was that she had helped save Nick. She truly became a hero tonight. And I was so happy to hear that Nick was going to be ok. But, now I had to know how everybody's night had went. I climbed up on the sink of the bathroom and first questioned Meg.

"Meg, I know Nick asked you on a date, but how did it go?" I said looking at Meg who was now blushing.

"Well, I was waiting for my dad to get done talking so I could tell him I was going to hang out with you guys tonight and Nick came over. He wanted to talk to me alone and you could only imagine how my reaction was. So, he took me out to that lobby outside of the ballroom. We were just sitting there not really talking and he kind of just blurted it out. We didn't really talk about when we would go somewhere or where we would go, but I am glad we get to. And I am so glad he is ok. I don't know what I would have done if he would have not made it." Meg said with a smile.

"Meg that is so wonderful, I am so happy for you." Cara said smiling at Meg. And then she turned to me as she leaned up against the wall. "So missy, how was it dancing with Joe?"

"HAHAHA!" I couldn't help but laugh out loud at everything that happened before Nick passed out. "Well, after you left me…" I said glaring at Cara. "Joe came over and asked me to dance. We slow danced and then we danced around just talking about everything. He is such an interesting person. I really really like him. But enough about me, I want to hear from the girl that still has on Kevin's jacket." I said as Cara looked down at the Jacket she was wearing.

"Guys, Kevin is amazing!" Cara said as she leaned her head against the wall and sighed. "But, I just don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I am confused. You guys are so great together. And you did just save his brothers life!" Meg said looking at Cara.

"I just- I don't know. I really like him, but I don't know what to do? What about David?" Cara asked.

"Wait, whose David?" Meg asked.

"David is Cara's lousy boyfriend that is never around…" I said.

"He isn't lousy. But, I will agree he is never around. I think he likes his job more than me. Actually he called me a minute ago and you aren't going to believe this. He thinks I have been ignoring him all night. And he thinks I am cheating on him. And I finally told him I was here at the hospital because he wanted to know where I was. And he is on his way here now and obviously I can't stop him."

"David is on his way here? Why does he not trust you?" I asked.

"Cara, you can do so much better than him." Meg said crossing her arms.

"Meg is right Cara. Get rid of David and go for Kevin!" I said jumping off the sink.

"Guys, I don't even know if Kevin likes me. I mean, I just met him" Cara said startled at the thought.

"Cara are you blind?" I said thinking she was crazy.

"Seriously, Kevin likes you. You can tell just by the way he looks at you." Meg said smirking at Cara.

"Yeah, you guys may have just met, but you have a connection. I can tell. And there is nothing wrong with just meeting someone and liking them. I just met Joe and I like him. And… oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys."

"What?" Cara asked jerking her head towards me.

"I kissed Joe in the car!" I said blushing.

"You did?" Meg asked with excitement.

"Yeah…but it wasn't a romantic kiss like you guys are thinking. He was freaking out over Nick and it was the first thing I could think of to calm him down. And it worked. And speaking of Nick we should probably go back out there before the guys get worried." I said heading to the door.

Cara and Meg followed me out of the door. We walked back to the waiting room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Frankie sitting with Kevin and Joe. Joe smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw Joe nudge Kevin and Kevin turned around to face us. Kevin was soon out of his seat and came over to Cara. He grabbed her by the hand and walked over to his family.

"Mom, Dad, this is Cara. She saved Nick's life" I heard Kevin tell his family. He was starring at her with a big smile on his face. I looked at Meg and she was looking at me, no words needed to be exchange we knew what each other was thinking.

Meg and I walked over to where Cara and the Jonases were standing. Joe sweetly grabbed my hand and introduced me to his family.

"Mom, Dad, Frankie, this is Kristi" Joe said looking at me with a smile.

"And of course you know Meg" Kevin said introducing Meg.

We all sat around and talked about the situation at hand. Kevin told the Jonases what the doctor had told him a little early. And how Nick would be coming around in the next 30 minutes or so. Next thing I know Joe jumps out of his seat with excitement.

"I am hungry. I am going to go find the cafeteria. Does anybody else what anything?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you ate a LOT of food at the wedding!" Kevin said shocked that Joe was already hungry again.

"Yeah, but I did a lot of dancing and now I am hungry again" Joe said looking at Kevin shocked that he would even ask such a question.

"I'll go with you." I said standing up. "Meg, do you want to go?"

"No thank you. I think I am going to stay here and play with Frank the Tank," she said as Frankie pulled out another puzzle to play with. "Plus I want to be here if Nick wakes up."

"Ok guys. See you in a little while!" Joe said as we walked off towards the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Joe's Point-of-View_

Kristi and I walked into the emergency where I was greeted by a big hug from Kevin. He told me everything that was going on with Nick and I was really happy to know that my little brother was going to be ok. We were engrossed in our conversation, but I easily noticed the girls slip off to the bathroom. After conversation had died down, Kevin and I took a seat in the waiting room and both sat there silently taking in the events of the night. I leaned my head up against the cold wall and closed my eyes.

"Hey, are you awake?" I heard Kevin ask me. "Because I really need to talk to you about something." I slowly opened one eye and glanced over at him. I guess he thought this was the ok to continue, which it was.

"Well, the thing is, I know I just met her, but I really like Cara. And I don't want to jump into anything and I don't want her to jump into anything either. But, I really want to get to know her" Kevin said looking at me with concern.

I set up and looked over at my brother confused at why this was such a problem. "You look worried. Where is the problem in the situation?"

"I don't know. I really do think she is great. She is really nice, smart, funny, obviously she is very pretty, and you can tell that she genuinely cares for people, especially people I care about. I mean, look what she did for Nick… she saved his life. But, I just feel there is something in the way. Some invisible wall that needs to come down." Kevin said weary.

"The only thing I can tell you man, is just talk to her about it. Let her know how you feel and that you would like to get to know her more." I told my brother trying to be serious because I could tell he was distressed.

"You are right. I just need to talk to her, alone. And just tell her everything. And –"

"Kevin! Joe! Where's Nick?" Mom said coming around the corner. Dad and Frankie followed closely behind her.

"Mom, Nick is fine. His blood sugar was really low and he went into a small hypoglycemic coma. Dr. Franklin said that they are slowly raising his blood sugar, and that he should be coming out of the coma soon. But, he wants us to all wait here till Nick is awake" Kevin said as he stood up to give mom, dad, and Frankie a hug.

I followed Kevin's lead and stood up to give them all a hug too. It was hard seeing mom so worried about Nick. I heard Kevin and mom talking more about Nick. I sat down by my dad and Frankie came over and climbed into my lap.

"Hey Bud! How was the party?" I asked about his friend Ben's birthday party.

"Joe! It was incredible! I got to help the magician do 3 magic tricks!" Frankie said with excitement. He told me all about the party and all the presents that Ben received. 

Kevin and mom came over and joined dad, Frankie and Me. Around the same time the girls came out of the bathroom and I gave Kristi a warm smile. I nudged Kevin to show him the girls had come out. He stood up, went over to Cara, and grabbed her by the hand and brought her over to meet the family. It was sweet, you could tell Kevin really liked Cara and I hope that she felt the same way.

"Mom, Dad, this is Cara… she saved Nick's Life!" Kevin was so proud of her and it showed. Mom and Dad were pleased to meet her too. I turned around and Kristi and Meg were behind us. I grabbed Kristi's hand and introduced her to everyone too.

We all sat around talking more about Nick and what the doctors had said. When I got the sudden urge for some food. I felt my stomach start to growl a little bit and stood up with great enthusiasm. "I am hungry. I am going to go find the cafeteria. Does anybody else what anything?"

Kevin looked at me like I was crazy, but busting a move really builds your appetite. Kristi agreed that she would go with me, which made me really happy. She invited Meg to go, but she wanted to stay and wait for Nick to wake up. Which made me think that Meg harbored the same feelings for Nick as Nick did for her. Since it was just Kristi and I going to the cafeteria, I reached my hand in hers and we headed off to the cafeteria.

When we got there I headed in every direction putting food on my tray. I saw Kristi reach for some poptarts and a glass of tea. I walked over to her and took both from her.

"I got this!" I said to her as I set them on my tray.

"Joe, you don't have to, I can get it." Kristi said trying to reach for her food.

"No, I got it. We can pretend like this is our first date." I said looking at her with a smile. She didn't respond, but I saw a small blush creep across her face.

We saw a small table in the back and decided to sit back there. I started eating my sandwich as Kristi slowly ate her poptart. The table was quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, how do you like our awesome date so far?" I asked with a big grin on my face. Kristi nearly sent tea flying out of her mouth.

"It's great…. Joe, is this really a date?" she asked very skeptical.

"Well, only if you want it to be. I mean, this is not what I imagined our first date being like, but if you want this to be a date. I would love to be on a date with you right now" I said with another giant grin on my face.

"What you imagined our first date to be like…?" Kristi questioned.

"Kristi, I really like you. And I really want to take you out, like on a date. I want to start dating you. But, only if you want to. " I told her looking into her brilliant blue eyes. She looked down for a second and I could see a soft red blush creeping back across her neck. Then she looked back up at me with an enchanting smile.

"Joe, I really like you too. And I would love to start dating you." She said smiling. I reached over and grabbed her hands in mine and then I looked in her eyes again, they were truly mesmerizing me.

"Kristi, I want to date you exclusively. Just you and me, Kristi and Joe, and no one else." I said this time lowering my head because I was embarrassed that I was opening up so much to someone. She was still silent and I felt her grip my hands a little tighter so I looked up at her. She was looking at me with the deepest admiration.

"Joe, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling at me.

It felt like my heart was going to burst. I was so happy that Kristi agreed to date me. We both just sat there looking at each other and then my stomach let out another horrible growl. Kristi laughed and I went back to eating, until Kristi brought up something that was on my mind too.

"Joe, how does Kevin feel about Cara?" she asked determined. I swallowed my food and looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious…he likes her. Like, I think he really really likes her, but he feels like there is something in the way. What about Cara, does she like Kevin?"

"Of course she likes him. She thinks he is so sweet and such a great guy. But, there is something in the way, Cara's boyfriend David." Kristi said looking disgusted.

"Boyfriend!" I said extremely shocked.

"Yes. Cara is dating this guy named David. They have been going out for about 6 months. He is ok, but he is never around and doesn't respect anything Cara likes. Like, he was suppose to come to the wedding tonight and he has known about it for 6 months, but he planned a work meeting during the wedding. I think he did it just so he didn't have to come. I have told her countless number of times to break up with him, but I just don't think she wants to hurt him or anyone for that matter. But, I want her to get rid of him and go for Kevin. Because they are so perfect for each other, that I don't even think they know it." Kristi said.

"I agree with you that Kevin and Cara are perfect for each other, but what to do about David. Cara is too nice of a person to be treated without respect. Kevin would never treat her like that." I said sticking up for my brother.

"I know he wouldn't treat her like that and that is what she needs, someone to truly respect her for what she is. The only way David will go away is if Cara breaks up with him." Kristi said concerned for her friend.

"Well, we need to help her realize this, because when Kevin likes someone he doesn't give up. He is determined when he is in love." I told Kristi as I reached for her hand.

"Well, like you said we just have to help Cara realize David is bad and Kevin is great. Oh yeah, Cara said something that David was on the way here to the hospital because he thinks she is cheating on him. We better head back to make sure everything is ok." Kristi said as she stood up.

"Oh my gosh, he thinks she is cheating on him and he is on his way here. What a jerk! Let's go!"

Kristi and I were heading back to the emergency room when we were heard yelling from the waiting room.

"David, I am not lying! I am telling you the truth! I am not cheating on you. And I never have!" Cara yelled in David's direction. About the same time we heard the yelling, Kevin came running over to us.

"We need to talk… now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Cara's Point-of-view_

I watched Kristi and Joe walk off hand and hand to the cafeteria. It was really cute to see how great they were getting along. I looked around the waiting room and took in everyone else. Frankie and Meg were sitting on the rug playing with puzzles and crayons, but you could tell Meg was worried about Nick, as she looked up every 5 minutes looking for the doctor. Next my eyes moved to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. They looked truly happy together as Mr. Jonas had his arm wrapped comfortably around his wife, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Next I turned my head slightly to the right to look at Kevin. He seemed to be in another world as his gaze was straight forward and not fixed on anything. I looked down at his hand that was inches from mine. All I wanted to do was grab his hand and hold it, but I knew in my head that wasn't a good idea. And I knew minute by minute I was falling for him. But, what about David? I cared a lot for him. When he was super sweet it was great, but he really did make up the stupidest excuses to get out of things, especially here lately. I didn't like that about him at all. Also, David wasn't the best communicator and tended to blow everything out of proportion.

I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even see Frankie walk up to me and start talking to me until I heard Kevin's voice.

"Cara? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about a lot of things" I said.

"Oh well, its ok, but I think Frankie has something for you!" Kevin said gesturing to him, "he has been trying to get your attention. Go ahead Frankie…" 

"Here, I made you this…" Frankie said a little shyly which was so unlike him.

I took the piece of paper from his hand and looked down at the front of it, it read 'Thank You' in a messy handwriting. I then opened it up and was greeted with a stick picture drawing of everyone that was at the hospital for Nick, from all the Jonases to Meg, Kristi and Me. Over top of the picture it said 'Thank you for saving my brother!' And down at the bottom it said 'I Love you! – Frankie'. I felt a small tear streak down my face and I wrapped both my arms around Frankie and pulled him into a deep hug. He then looked at me confused.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked.

"Is Nick really going to be ok?" he asked. I could tell he was really worried for his brother too.

"You know what, Frankie, he is. The doctors are taking good care of him and I bet he is going to be awake soon. And you know what, I believe he will probably want to see you the most of everyone!" I said giving him a smile.

Frankie looked at me for a second and then returned my smile. He gave me another hug and returned to the rug to finish his puzzle with Meg. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas must have heard the conversation between Frankie and me.

"Frankie is right Cara, we owe you a lot. You saved our son's life." Mr. Jonas said with conviction.

"How about when Nick gets out of the hospital, we have a dinner at the house? It can be like a 'Thank You' and 'Glad you are better' dinner?" Mrs. Jonas said with excitement.

"Mom, that is such a good idea!" Kevin said looking at me with a smile.

"How about we just go ahead and plan for it on Thursday Night at 7:00. And everyone is invited" Mrs. Jonas said with more excitement.

"That sounds lovely Mrs. Jonas. What do you need me to bring?" I asked because I didn't want to come without bringing something.

"Oh sweetie, call me Denise. And you don't have to bring anything. I will take care of everything." She said smiling.

Dinner plans were in the works and we all sat around chatting about the night to come and how to get to the Jonas house, when I felt something warm on my hand. I looked down and saw Kevin's hand covering mine. My heart ached. All I wanted to do was let him in, but I knew I couldn't. He gripped my hand and I looked up. Kevin was starring straight into my eyes and memories from the balcony of almost kissing him came rushing back into my head.

"Can we talk for a second?" Kevin asked with sincerity.

"Yes, that fine" I said as he helped me from my seat.

"Hey guys, we will be right back, we are just going to step outside for a second" Kevin said to everyone in the waiting room.

We walked outside and was greeted by the cool night air. We found a small bench to sit on and took a seat. I sat there looking at Kevin, while he starred down at his hands. An awkward silence had set in as the wind blew between the trees.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I, uh, just wanted to come outside and get some fresh air and I wanted you to come with me" he said still starring at his hands.

"Oh… ok. Well, here we are outside..." I said confused on what Kevin's motives were for coming outside. He continued to stare at his hands. I knew something else was running through his mind, but I didn't want to push him especially after everything that he had gone through tonight. Silence continued. Finally Kevin looked over at me.

"Cara, I, I just really want to tell you –"

"Kevin! Nick's awake!" Frankie appeared at the doorway with Mr. Jonas. Kevin and I looked at each other, smiled and ran inside.

Mrs. Jonas and Meg were already beside Nick's bedside. Mrs. Jonas was warmly running her hand over her son's head as Meg held Nick's hand like she was never letting go. Frankie ran in and threw himself on Nick.

"Nick!" Frankie said as he hugged his brother. Mr. Jonas followed after Frankie and gave his son a hug.

Kevin and I followed in behind Mr. Jonas. Kevin gave his little brother a heart-felt hug and then reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Nick, you never got properly introduced. This is Cara, she saved your life tonight." I smiled down at Nick as my face began to get warm. I reached down to give Nick a hug and I heard a small 'Thank you' whispered in my ear and I hugged him a little more. I stood up and stepped back. Nick had a confused look on his face.

"Where's Joe?" Nick asked.

"Being Joe of course. He is in the cafeteria getting some food." Kevin said laughing.

We all stood around talking to Nick about what all happened after he passed out. We also told him jokes and stories to cheer him up. About that time, I heard a very familiar voice coming from the waiting room, and my body went rigid. I looked over at Kevin and I could tell the color had drained from my face.

"Kevin, I will be right back." I said.

"Ok." He said turning to look at me and then doing a double take. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just need to go take care of something." I said looking over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

I walked the small stretch of hallway that felt endless. And I saw the back of a familiar head.

"David, what are you doing here? I told you not to come down here!" I said to him as he whipped around to face me. His blue eyes were piercing into mine.

"Cara, why can't you just tell me the truth?" David asked harshly.

"I am telling you the truth!" I said with emphasis on my voice.

"Whatever Cara! I know you are lying to me! You are cheating on me! Who are you here with?" he asked as his voice raised a few notches.

"David, I am just here with some friends. I was at the wedding and something happened and I needed to take care of someone." I said to David in a calming manner trying my best to calm him down.

"Cara, you are such a liar! I can't believe you are lying straight to my face. By the way I like that jacket, but it doesn't look like one of mine!" David said with deep malice hidden under his sarcasm. I looked down at Kevin's jacket and back up at David's rage. I was so upset with David that I couldn't even stand to look at him, let alone talk to him.

"David, I am not having this conversation with you here. We can talk about it later" I said as I started to walk off. Then I felt a strong hand grasped my arm. It was so tight that I felt my arm pulsating to be free. He yanked me back around to face him as I stumbled to stand up straight.

"Do NOT walk away from me when I am talking to you!" David said with force in his voice and anger in his eyes. I had seen David angry before, but never anything like this.

"Whoa buddy! I think you need to just calm down a little bit, that is no way to treat a lady." I heard the voice creep up behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that Kevin was now standing behind me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" David said glaring at the Kevin.

"Kevin, I think you just need to leave." I said looking at Kevin with the deepest sincerity in my eyes. It was hard to tell him to go, because I wanted nothing more than him to stay and protect me, but I didn't want him to see me like this, or David. Kevin must have understood my need to handle my own problem, because he slowly walked away.

"Is that him, Cara? Is that the guy you are cheating on me with? Yeah the jacket size looks about right!" David said looking at Kevin with deep loathing. At this point I was furious and couldn't hold it any longer.

"David, I am not lying! I am telling you the truth! I am not cheating on you! And I never have!" I yelled at David. I knew Kevin could hear every word I was saying and it broke my heart to know that he could. I saw him run over to two figures that I recognized to be Kristi and Joe coming back from the cafeteria. I saw other people and hospital personal starring at us.

"Cara, I can't believe you! Of all people, you!" David said lowering his voice to almost a growl.

"David, let's go outside and talk about this. People are starring." I said reaching for him, but was quickly taken back when David pulled away from me.

"Do not touch me! I don't want anything else to do with you tonight. You can call me when you realize that you made the biggest mistake of your life" David screamed in my face. He then turned around and stomped out of the emergency room exit.

I stood there in silence. One small tear raced down my warm, heated cheek and soon several more followed until I was crying so hard that everything around me was blurry. I fell to my knees in a puddle of emotional turmoil. I soon felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Cara, come on, let's go home…" Kristi said trying to coax me to get up.

"Kristi, he hates me. He hates me!" I said forcefully.

"Cara, he doesn't hate you. He is just upset right now. You guys will… work it out…" Kristi said hesitantly.

I slowly stood up as Kristi helped me to my feet. Everything around me was a colorful blur. My eyes were red, stained with shame and sorrow. I heard Kristi opened the door to the backseat. I climbed in and laid down. The cold leather felt good against my hot face.

"Cara, I am going to go get Meg. Just relax and take deep breaths, I will be right back." Kristi said, as the car echoed the sound of the shutting door. I felt like everything was spinning around me. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Cara, wake up, we are at your apartment" Kristi said waking me from my slumber. I quietly got out of the car as Kristi helped me into my apartment and up to my room.

"I am going to stay with you tonight, so if you need anything I will be in the guest bedroom." Kristi said looking at me with a small smile.

I reached over to Kristi and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being my friend! I love you!"

"I love you too, Cara. Now, just relax and go to sleep." Kristi said turning off my light.

I laid there motionless for what seemed like forever as the events of the entire day played over and over again in my head. Thought after thought drained me each time, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

I couldn't bring myself to do it, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. The night air was cold on my ever-growing warm face. I felt stupid just sitting there not saying anything, but I wasn't ready to tell Cara how I felt. My mind was racing around in my head; I couldn't take it anymore I had to do it. Right when I was about to pour my heart out, Frankie came out to tell us Nick was awake. I was beyond ecstatic to see Nick, but deep down my heart was screaming.

I went into Nick's room and he looked pretty good to be recovering from a coma. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. I introduced him to Cara and couldn't help but smile when she too gave Nick a big hug.

After a while Cara looked over at me, drained of color to tell me she had to take care of something. I asked her if things were fine, but she only assured me that everything was ok.

I had my back against the wall of Nick's room as I watched Cara walk up to a guy in the waiting room. He looked furious at her and this only had me more concern. I silently slipped out of Nick's room and slowly down the hallway. I couldn't hear much of what was being said, but the moment I saw him grab her aggressively I was there to help her.

Words were exchanged between the guy and me, but the look Cara gave me after she told me to leave was heart wrenching. I could tell she wanted me to be there, but I knew she had to deal with what she needed to. I slowly walked away taking in every word of their conversation, when it felt like my heart had been torn apart. Why did this guy think Cara was lying and cheating? And then it dawned on me the situation going on behind me.

I saw Kristi and Joe walking back from the cafeteria with concerned looks, staring at the growing scene behind me. I ran over to them, "We need to talk… now" is all I could muster out. Kristi and Joe followed me until I heard Kristi halt.

"Kevin stop! I know you want to know what is going on" 

"You better believe I do!" I said worried, angry, and confused all rolled into one. "Who is that jerk that is yelling at Cara?"

"That jerk is Cara's boyfriend David, and that's exactly what he is… a Jerk!" Kristi said, but I couldn't comprehend much more. I felt all the color drain from my face. Why didn't she tell me? Kristi continued.

"Kevin look at me. Cara really likes you and I know you like her, but she is going to have to wake up and see that you guys are perfect for each other and she can't do that while David is in the way. She is not one to go breaking someone's heart. She is too kind and nice to do that. I have told her countless number of times to get rid of this jerk, but she won't. But, Kevin if you really like her, be her friend, be yourself. Show her that you care and that you are passionate about her and she will soon realize what is right in front of her and that's you."

Kristi's speech was so motivating and heartwarming and I knew that she was right. I looked over to Joe for reassurance.

"Kevin, Kristi is right. And of all people, I know when you care for someone you care for them with all your heart. Just be there, she will come around"

I turned around to the scene behind me to see David leaving the emergency room. And then I saw something that truly broke my heart. I saw Cara fall to the ground with her head in her hands. I started to walk towards her, when Joe pulled me back.

"I don't think now is a good time. Let everything cool down."

I stayed back with Joe as I watched Kristi walked forward to comfort her friend. She got Cara up off the ground and walked her out of the emergency room. A minute later Kristi was back inside saying her goodbyes and telling Meg it was time to go. I saw her walk over to Joe and kiss him on the cheek. Then I saw nothing but their retreating backs leaving the emergency room.

_Kristi's Point-of-view_

I manage to get Cara safely into the car as I retreated back into the emergency room to tell Meg it was time to go. I walked into Nick's room.

"Hey Nick! You are looking great!" I said leaning down to give him a hug. "I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but Meg and I need to go."

"Its ok. You guys go get some rest. Come by tomorrow if you want!" I gave Nick another hug and went to find Joe as Meg said her goodbyes to Nick.

I found Joe right outside of Nick's room starring at Kevin. "Hey, Meg and I are leaving. I am going to go take care of Cara, but feel free to call me tomorrow."

"Is she going to be ok?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she will be fine. I know this sounds mean, but I hope David and her can't work it out. I am tired of seeing her so upset about him."

"Yeah, I understand. We have got to figure out a way to get her to see that Kevin is the one she needs to be with."

"I know and we will. But, I need to go! Talk to you later" I said as I kissed Joe on the cheek.

Meg and I walked back to the car and I noticed Cara was asleep in the backseat.

"Is she ok?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, she has just had a long day and an even worse night" I said.

I told Meg all about the situation with David and we both agreed that we needed to get rid of him and fast. Meg also told me about the dinner that Mrs. Jonas had plan for Thursday.

"Yeah, she wants to have a dinner to Thank Cara, and to Welcome Nick home from the hospital. And she says that we are all invited. So, free up your calendars on Thursday Night at 7:00!"

"That sounds like so much fun! She is so nice!" I said smiling at the idea of having dinner with the Jonases.

"I love her. Oh this is it, this is my house!" Meg said as we pulled up to her driveway. "Thanks for everything tonight. Even though it was chaos, I had so much fun. Call me tomorrow and maybe you, me, and Cara can go visit Nick in the hospital or grab lunch or something."

"Meg that sounds great! I will definitely give you a call." I said as gave Meg a big hug.

After I left Meg's I headed straight to Cara's apartment. I helped her inside and into her room. She was so out of it and I could tell it had been a long day for her so I decided to stay the night incase she needed anything, but mostly because I knew she just needed a friend after the way David treated her.

I turned off her light and walked across the hallway to the guest room. I frequently stay at Cara's, so I already had a change of pajamas in one of the drawers. I slipped them on and then slipped under the covers. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone make a beep. I looked at the screen and saw that I had a new text message:

To: Kristi

From: Joe

Hey. I just wanted to make sure you guys made it safely to Cara's. I miss you already. I hope I get to see you tomorrow. I was wondering if I could get Cara's number from you, because Kevin wants to call her tomorrow. – J

I sent a quick reply back to Joe letting him know we made if safely and I also included Cara's number. I set my phone back down on the nightstand beside me and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** There was a small section left out of the bottom of this chapter. I am working on Chapter 12 as we speak. I am hoping to have it up really soon. Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up and reading this story. It really means a LOT to me. All feedback is great, so keep it coming. Or if you have any ideas or suggestions, send those too. I hope to update this story a lot quicker than I have been. Things to look forward to: paparazzi, dinner, dates, a fire, and drama! ) - 3 Arac Snikle

**Chapter 11**

_Cara's Point-of-View_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and miserable, the scenes from the hospital still playing in my head. I looked over at my phone to see what time it was when I realized I had a missed call and several text messages. I read the first message.

To: Cara

From: Kristi

Hey I am downstairs eating breakfast… come join me when you wake up! – K

The next message was from Meg. It read:

To: Cara

From: Meg

Hey Cara! I hope you are feeling better today. I know yesterday was tough, but be strong you can work through this. I think Kristi and I are going to see Nick today in the hospital if you want to go. I hope to see you later. – Meg

I then checked the missed call and couldn't place the number that called me and didn't think anything of it. I set my phone back down on my nightstand and stretched my arms out in front of me when I noticed something that I didn't recognize as my own. I looked down at my arms and realized I was still wearing Kevin's jacket. I laid back down and threw my arms over my face and all I could do was take in the smell of Kevin from his jacket. A smile crept up on my face, but was soon replaced with distress. Thinking of Kevin broke my heart. He probably never wants anything to do with me again after everything that happened. I laid there motionless when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said in a muffled voice under my arms. I heard Kristi come in my room and sit on my bed.

"Hey, how you feeling? Do you want any breakfast?" Kristi asked. I moved my arms from my face.

"He hates me! I know he does." I said looking up at Kristi as my eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Cara, I am sure David doesn't hate you. He will look pass this situation and you guys will work it out." Kristi said reassuringly but little did she know that I wasn't talking about David.

"Kristi, I wasn't referring to David. I mean, Kevin. I know that Kevin probably doesn't want anything to do with me ever again." I said looking away from her.

"Cara, you know that's not true. Joe sent me a message this morning saying that Kevin tried to call you, but you didn't answer." She said. And then it dawned on me that the random missed call was Kevin. Kevin called. But, why did he call? To tell me he never wanted to talk to me again? Was he concerned? I was deep in thought when Kristi continued talking.

"Why don't you get out of bed and get ready. Meg and I are going to grab some lunch and go visit Nick." I rolled over and pulled the covers with me.

"I can't go."

"Come on Cara!" Kristi said pulling the covers off of me. "You can do it!" I sat up and looked over at Kristi.

"Kristi I really can't go. I am so embarrassed after last night that I just can't look at any of the Jonases right now. You and Meg go and have fun. Send Nick my best."

Kristi knew there was no point arguing with me, because I was determined not to show my face in front of the Jonases just yet, especially Kevin.

"Ok, well, I am going to go. If you need anything call me ok?" Kristi said as she headed to the door and walk out of my room.

As the door shut I curled back up under the covers and wrapped myself more in Kevin's coat; taking in its warmness and smell. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and noticed I had a text message. I clicked on it and it was a text message from Kevin.

_Meg's Point-of-View_

I woke up that morning happy to know that Nick was awake and doing well. And I was already ready to go see him. Kristi and I had talked about going to see him the night before, so I decided to send her a text message to see if she still wanted to go:

To: Kristi

From: Meg

Hey! Do you still want to go see Nick in the hospital? Also, do you want to grab lunch afterwards? - Meg

I soon received a message back from Kristi saying it was a plan. Since I was already ready I decided to make a get well soon card for Nick. As I put my finishing touches on the card I heard a knock on the door. I scribbled a quick note to daddy letting him know I was out and open the door for Krisit.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse" I said running back into the kitchen. I came back out to the foyer and noticed Cara wasn't with Kristi.

"Where's Cara? Is she not coming with us?" I asked concerned.

"Meg, she is having such a bad morning. I don't even know if she is concerned with what happened with her and David. But, she thinks Kevin doesn't want anything to do with her and she is still wrapped up in his coat. She is so embarrassed and doesn't want anyone to see her." Kristi said for concerned for her best friend.

"We should do something for her after we leave the hospital. Something that will cheer her up." I said hoping Kristi thought this was a good idea.

"I agree. But, lets go see Nick first." Kristi said as we continued our drive to the hospital.

We soon arrived and made our way in to hospital. Nick I had been moved to the 5th floor. As we walked in we were greeted by a whole array of people.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

"Wake up!" I felt Frankie pounce on me.

"Frankie what time is it?" I said half asleep. Frankie pressed his watch and the ear-piercing sound of a cowboy saying 'Yee-haw Partner! Its 8:23' rang though my ears.

"It's 8:23!" Frankie said matter-of-factly. I rolled back over in bed, which I guess was a big mistake to a 7 year old. I soon felt Frankie jumping up and down on my bed and then on me. "Kevin, wake up! Let's go to the hospital and see Nick!" I couldn't take the bouncing anymore, so I threw the covers off and starred at Frankie.

"I am going to get you Franklin! It's time for someone to get tickled!" I said taking off after Frankie. He took off running through the house screaming at the top of his lungs, when he ran smack dab into a sleepy Joe. Joe must have not seen Frankie because as soon as Frankie ran into Joe, Joe hit the ground.

"oooooouch!" Joe said with a yawn. "Geez Frankie… you could have just given me a hug!" Frankie had already irrupted into fits of laughter. I looked at Joe, as he was staring at me and then we pounced. Frankie was screaming so loud from laughing so hard.

After the massive tickle fight, we made our way downstairs for some breakfast. I noticed a note on the cork boy that said "Boys" on it. So, I went over to read it:

Kevin, Joe, and Frankie:

I am leaving for the hospital. Mom is already there, she spent the night with Nick last night. Call us when you are on your way up.

Love you guys!

Dad

I threw the note down on the table and was greeted to the site of Frankie pigging out to the Chocolate Cake on the table and Joe standing at the microwave heating up some poptarts. I laughed at Frankie's choice of breakfast since mom and dad wasn't there. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and sat beside my youngest brother and joined in. Soon Joe had joined us too, poptarts forgotten in the microwave.

After the cake was gone, we all went to our respected rooms to get ready. But I wanted to make a phone call first. The night before Joe had asked Kristi for Cara's number. I really wanted to call her and see if she was ok. I picked up my phone and punched in the numbers. I listened to ring after ring and finally I got her voicemail. I really wanted to talk to her and not her voicemail, so vowed against leaving one. Later I thought to myself.

I went downstairs to find Joe and Frankie playing Guitar Hero. Frankie wanted to finish the song, but Joe was ready to leave… I guess that is what happens when a 7 year old is beating you. We piled into my car and I called dad to let him know we were on our way. He asked me to pick up some lunch for everyone. After a quick run through In-N-Out, we had finally arrived at the hospital. We went up to Nick's new room on the 5th floor. And I was happy to see that Nick was awake and looking great.

_Nick's Point-of-View_

Sleeping in the hospital wasn't as nearly as bad as it was last time. Around midnight the doctors moved me to my new room on the 5th floor. After the move, Kevin, Joe and Frankie said they were going to the house, but would be back tomorrow. Soon after I fell asleep. I only woke up once in the middle of the night. I think it was sometime around 4ish to see my mother sleeping peacefully in the chair beside me. Dad must have gone home because he was nowhere to be found. I think I was awake for an hour or so just thinking over everything that had happened when I drifted back to sleep.

My eyes slowly opened as I looked over at my mom still asleep in the chair beside me. My eyes moved to the clock that read 10:05. I moved around a little bit and then I heard my dad's voice.

"Hey Pal. How you feeling?" He said coming over to my bedside.

"Pretty good actually. Just hungry" I said smiling up at my father.

"Well, your brothers are on their way here and they are picking up some food, unless you want something from the hospital?" He asked.

"No no, I can wait a little bit." I said, cringing a little bit thinking of the hospital food.

Dad left the room to tell the nurse that I was awake. Soon the doctor came in to check on me. He told me that all my vital signs were stable and my blood sugar was almost back to a normal level. He said I could go back to my normal diet and walk around the hospital and do whatever, but he wanted me to stay another 24 hours just to be safe.

When the doctor left I was so excited. I was ready to go home then, but I knew what the doctor said was for my own health. Not even 15 minutes after the doctor left, my brothers showed up with my favorite, In-N-Out Burger.

Frankie ran over to my bed and jumped on it and gave me a big hug, Kevin and Joe followed suit. Then Frankie noticed that mom was still asleep. He quietly step off the bed and walked over to her.

"Mommy…" Frankie whispered. "Mommy…" Frankie whispered again. "Mommy!" Frankie said really loud into mom's ear. She jumped up looking around at everyone. "Good morning Mommy!" Frankie said smiling at her. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing as did everyone else in the room. She looked frazzled, but was happy to see all her boys.

We all sat around talking and enjoying our burgers. When there was a knock on the door. Kevin reached for the door and in walked Amanda and Garbo followed by Jack and his girlfriend Jessica.

"Hey buddy! We just came to see how you were doing. We can't stay too long because our flight for Fiji leaves in a couple hours." Garbo said walking over and giving me a hug, followed by Amanda.

"I am doing good. I hope I didn't mess up your wedding too bad" I said with a small laugh.

"Are you kidding? It was one for the record books. We are just glad to see that you are ok." Amanda said looking down at me with a smile.

"Glad to see that you are doing ok. Don't scare us like that!" Jack said coming over and giving me a hug, followed by Jessica. Then there was another knock on the door. Kevin reached over to open the door and my eyes were glued to the door. Meg had just entered followed by Kristi. Joe went over to Kristi and kissed her on the cheek, but my eyes were glued on Meg. I was just happy to see her. I knew I was grinning from ear to ear. Even though I was cooped up in a hospital, I had everyone I truly cared about around me. I couldn't have been happier.

_Cara's Point-of-View_

To: Cara

From: Kevin

Hey! It's Kevin. I just wanted to check and see how you were doing after yesterday. If you need someone to talk to, just know that I am here for you. I can't wait to see you at dinner on Thursday. All my best! - Kevin

I closed the phone, I didn't know how to reply to Kevin at all without sounding like a complete train wreck. I finally got up out of bed, went downstairs, and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the microwave that read 2:30… never too late for cereal I thought to myself. I made myself a bowl and went into the living room to watch TV. Not even a couple of minutes into the show and cereal the doorbell rang. I walked to the door looking like a hot mess, which is what the guy at the door must have thought too when he kind of looked at me with his nose upturned.

"Are you Cara?" the delivery boy asked.

"Yes" I said looking curious.

"Well, here you go" he said handing me a huge glass vase of what looked like 2 dozen purple pansies.

I closed the door and set the pansies down on the counter. I reached for the card curious of where these had come from. I opened it and carefully read over its contents over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped the card to the ground, picked up the pansies and threw them against the wall. The vase shattered into a million pieces. Tears gushing down my face as I ran over to couch and threw myself on it. The TV and cereal completely forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Meg's Point-of-View_

Kristi and I slowly walked into Nick's room. It was filled with a bunch of people that Nick was close to. All I wanted to do was run to the side of his bed, but it was quite impossible with that many people. Nick told everyone the good news of getting to leave the hospital tomorrow, and everyone couldn't have been happier to know that Nick was going to be just fine.

Soon Garbo and Amanda had to leave to catch their plane, and shortly following them Jack and Jessica left too, which just left Kristi, the Jonases, and myself.

"Mrs. Jonas, I am so excited about the dinner party on Thursday!" I said looking at her with excitement.

"Me too darling! It's going to be so much fun. I am so glad all of you are coming." Mrs. Jonas said. And then she looked at Kristi smiling, "And I really can't wait to get to know you and Cara more. I know Meg pretty well, but I am looking forward to some girl talk!"

"Haha, yes, that will be super fun! Every female needs some girl talk!" Kristi said. You could hear one of the guys making barfing noises behind us, I am not sure if it was Joe, Kevin, or Frankie, we chose to ignore them.

"Speaking of girl talk, where is Cara?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Umm… she isn't feeling too good today. She decided to stay at her apartment and just relax" Kristi said with a hint of agitation.

As Kristi and Mrs. Jonas continued their conversation, I saw Kevin creep out of the room. But, not even a minute later he had returned. He looked over at me and smiled as he stuck his phone back in his pocket.

Conversations continued and before we knew it Kristi and I had been there for several hours, but I didn't even realize this until my stomach let out a horrible growl. We gave hugs around to all of the Jonases and then I walked over to Nick. He grabbed my hand as I walked up to him, I could feel my face getting warm.

"Thanks for everything Meg! I am so glad you came to see me today." Nick said looking up at me.

"I am glad I came to see you too and I am glad you are feeling better. I will see you Thursday at dinner. Bye Nick!" I said as I leaned down to give him a hug. His hug was strong, but sweet. Then I heard him whisper, "I am going to miss you till then" and as he slowly pulled back, I felt two soft lips grace my cheek. I just stared at him with a silly grin on my face as I walked out of the room.

Kristi and I made it to her car and both agreed that food was the game plan. Also that we were going to take it back to Cara's place to cheer her up. We ran through McDonalds picking up some burgers, fries, and shakes, making sure to get all of Cara's favorites.

We pulled into one of the parking spots and walked to the door, we were both skeptical to find it was unlocked. We slowly walked in and were shocked to see flowers and shattered vase at the foot of an empty wall. Taking in the mess, I saw Kristi reach down and pick up what appeared to be a note. She read it and handed it to me:

Cara:

I am sorry about blowing up last night I was just upset. But, do know that you have to choose between him or me. And remember who has been with you for 6 months.

- David

I looked at the note in shock; David truly was a jerk. I saw Kristi walk into the living room to find Cara asleep on the couch. She slowly started stroking her hair to wake her up.

"Hey guys." Cara said in a groggy yawn. "I am sorry about the mess in the front; I was just about to clean it up." Cara said trying to stand up, but Kristi pulled her back down.

"Cara, you have got to get rid of David. He is doing nothing but bringing you down. And I don't like seeing you like this" Kristi said looking at Cara, as Cara turned her head to look at me.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy either. David sounds like a jerk. Get rid of him." I said.

Cara just sat there in silence staring straight ahead. She looked like a thousand thoughts were running through her head. Then finally she stood up.

"You know what; I don't know what I am going to do about David. But, right now I just don't want to think about him or anyone for that matter. I just want to go out! Do you guys want to go out?" Kristi held up the McDonalds in her hand and Cara began to smile. "Or we can stay in. Let's make cookies and eat ice cream and watch a billion movies and do each other's makeup"

"Yeah! That is the Cara I know and love!" Kristi said standing up to give Cara a hug. Cara grabbed the note from Kristi walked over to the flowers and glass and threw the note on top of the shambles and walked back over to us.

"I love you guys!" Cara said with a true smile. "Go ahead and get whatever movie started. I am just going to run upstairs and grab my blanket."

_Cara's Point-of-View_

I took the stairs two at a time and made it up to my room. I saw my favorite blanket lying on the floor by my nightstand. I walked over to grab the blanket and noticed my phone sitting there. I picked it up and noticed it was still on the message that Kevin had sent me earlier. I wanted to send him something back, but I didn't know what to say. I sat on my bed, staring at my phone, thoughts aimlessly wondering around in my head. I read over the message again, took a deep breath and sent a quick reply.

_Joe's Point-of-View_

Being at the hospital really took a lot out of you. Two more hours had passed since Meg and Kristi left. We were all sitting around just relaxing in Nick's room. I sat there with my legs propped up watching Frankie and Nick play 'goldfish'. When Kevin let out a really long yawn, I couldn't help but follow suit.

"Boys if you want to go ahead and head to the house, I can bring Frankie back with me" Mom said looking over at Kevin and me. I looked at Kevin and he shrugged.

"Ok, only if that is ok with you Nick?" I asked looking at my younger brother.

"Yeah, that is cool. You guys go get some rest. I am enjoying beating Frankie at Goldfish" Nick said.

"Uh uh! I am totally poning you at Goldfish!" Frankie said to Nick. We all laughed as Kevin and I said our goodbyes to the family.

I was studying Kevin's face as we walked out to his Commander. He looked a little upset and sad. We got in and I decided to press the issue, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You just look really sad about something." I said.

"It's nothing…" Kevin said with a long pause. He then let out a sigh. "Well, actually it's Cara."

"What's up, man?" I asked.

"Well, I sent her a text message earlier today and she hasn't responded. I know she's having a hard day. But, I just want to be there for her or at least for her to know that I can be there for her." Kevin said distressed.

"I know, but you have to relax too. She will come around" I said patting my brother on the back.

"I know I have to relax, but it's just hard when you just want someone to understand." Kevin said starting the car and pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

I talked to Kevin some more about being patient and understanding that Cara needed some space and before I knew it we were pulling into the driveway of our house. We walked through the kitchen as I grabbed a juice box from the refrigerator. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I am fine" Kevin said leaning up against the counter.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked leaning up against the refrigerator sipping from my juice box.

"No" Kevin said with his elbows propped on the counter rubbing his eyes.

"I got it! Let's play some Guitar Hero!" I said enthusiastically running into the game room.

"Joe, I don't really want to do anything," Kevin said following me into the room. He leaned up against the door pane very lethargically. I knew it wasn't like Kevin to turn down Guitar Hero. He was so competitive when it came to that game. I didn't press the issue, but turned on the game to play.

I started playing the first song and then I saw Kevin walk past me. "Where are you going?"

"I am just going to go upstairs, maybe read a little bit, or something" Kevin said heading for the stairs.

"Ok, well, let me know if you want to watch a movie or do something… anything!" I said clicking and strumming along with the game.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

My feet felt like lead as I made my way up to my room. I shut the door behind me and looked around for something to get my mind off of everything. My eyes fell upon an old book I hadn't read in a while.

I sat down on my bed with one arm propped up behind my head against the headboard and the other held up my book. I read the first couple of sentences and then my mind started drifting back to scenes from the wedding and hospital. 'No Kevin, don't think about it!' I thought to myself. I brought my focus back to my book and read the same sentence three times. I let out a loud sigh of frustration and threw my book down on the bed. I couldn't focus. I looked around the room for something else to do and spotted one of my acoustic guitars.

I left my book on the bed as I walked over and picked up the guitar. I fiddled around playing different chords and before I knew it I was writing a song. But every time I thought about lyrics, it all ended up being about my current situation. I wasn't ready to put my current feelings in a song, but I continued.

Thirty minutes had passed by and my song was completed. I looked down at the lyrics, read over them again, before I closed up my notebook and put it back in my desk. I walked back over to my bed and propped myself back up again. Curious to know, I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. I forgot that I had put my phone on silence while in the hospital and never turned it back on. I had a miss call from mom and a couple of text messages.

I called mom back and she told me would be on her way home in a little while and she was picking up dinner. She also said that Nick was doing great, walking around the hospital, and attracting a lot of attention from the younger patients. It made me laugh to think of Nick schmoozing around in his Hospital gown getting attention.

After I hung up with mom I checked my text messages. There was one from Joe telling me to feel better, even though he was downstairs. Another one was from John Taylor asking me if I wanted to come jam with him tomorrow in the studio. I sent him a quick reply telling him I would meet him in the studio around noon. I pulled up the next text message and I felt my breath catch in my throat, it was from Cara. I pressed ok to open the message, closed my eyes for a second, took in a deep breath, and then opened my eyes to look at the message.

To: Kevin

From: Cara

Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. It's great to know that there are guys out there who are supportive. ) I am feeling better. I just have to think about some things. I am looking forward to the dinner as well. I hope you like what I am bringing. - 3, Cara

I leaned back on my bed. My heart was racing. I felt like a 13-year-old with a crush. I brought my phone up to eye level and sent a reply. A small smile crept up on my face. Somehow I knew things would be ok.

_Kristi's Point-of-View_

The closing credits of 'Talladega Nights' were going off when I looked over to Cara and Meg, "I love that movie!"

"Shake and Bake" Cara said holding her fist in my direction. I pounded her first, reached over her head, and pounded Meg's fist too.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked as Cara stood up.

"Well, we can do each other's makeup, but I am getting some more ice cream first!" she said walking to the kitchen. "Anybody else want anything?"

"No, I am good! And I am so excited about our makeovers!" Meg said excitedly.

"I am good too! Me too Meg! It's going to be awesome! Be right back." I said running up to Cara's bathroom to grab all her makeup. On my way back down I grabbed my purse that was sitting beside the couch. Cara came back in from the kitchen with another bowl of ice cream and took her seat beside me. I looked to both Meg and Cara, "Alright, who's first?"

"Go ahead and do Meg, I am enjoying my ice cream" Cara said with her mouth full.

Meg let out a small squeal of excitement as she came over and sat in front of me.

I set to work on putting foundation on Meg's face when I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I stopped what I was doing, pulled out my phone, and noticed I had a new text message. I clicked it to open and read the message:

To: Kristi

From: Joe

Hey pretty lady! What are you doing? – JJ

I wiped off my fingers and sent a quick reply back:

To: Joe

From: Kristi

Hey! Cara, Meg and I just got done watching Talladega Nights. Now we are doing makeovers… just trying to cheer Cara up. What are you doing?? – XOXO, K

I set my phone down on the table and was getting ready to put more foundation on my fingers when my phone went off again.

"Done!" Cara said setting her empty ice cream bowl on the table. "Here I can work on Meg's face, while you text!"

"Whoever works on my face, just make me pretty!" Meg said smiling.

"Too later for that, you are already pretty!" Cara said taking my place in front of Meg.

I scooted over to make room for Cara and went about my texting:

To: Kristi

From: Joe

Oh man Talladega Nights is great! Don't watch it with Kevin though; he will quote the whole thing. Kevin and I just got in from the hospital. Nick is doing so good. We left him beating Frankie at Goldfish. – DANGER

To: Joe

From: Kristi

Cara is just as bad with that movie. Aww, I bet as soon as you left Frankie dominated Goldfish. Doing anything exciting tonight? – XOXO, K

To: Kristi

From: Joe

I just played a couple of rounds of Guitar Hero. Kevin, shockingly, turned down GH. Something is not right with him today. I know what it is, and I am sure you do too. He needs to cheer up. – Awesomeness

"Kristi, which color blush do you think would look good on Meg?" Cara said bringing me from textual reality to real reality.

I studied the two colors next to Meg's cheeks, "Go with the Rose, it will make Meg's cheekbones look amazing!"

"Yeah, do that, I have never had amazing cheekbones!" Meg said giggly. Cara and I laughed with her. But, I soon turned back to my phone.

To: Joe

From: Kristi

He does need to cheer up. We need to come up with a plan for dinner on Thursday Night, something to get them two alone. And I am going to try and talk more sense into Cara to get rid of David! Stupid Jerk! – XOXO, K P.S. I like how you keep signing your name with different names

To: Kristi

From: Joe

I don't know David, but what I do know; he is more than a Jerk. And you are exactly right we need a plan. What are you doing on Tuesday? And I don't know what you are talking about with different names….psh… - Superman

To: Joe

From: Kristi

You are crazy! I have a meeting Tuesday at 10:00am with some potential sponsors. It should be over around one. Why do you ask? – XOXO, Kristi

To: Kristi

From: Joe

Do you want to grab some food or smoothies after your meeting? My treat! ;) – Shaquisha

To: Joe

From: Kristi

That sounds great, Shaquisha! But, if you could please tell Joe I would rather go with him! ) – XOXO, K

To: Kristi

From: Joe

Mom just came in with dinner. Call me after you meeting on Tuesday. – Yours, Joe.

I looked up from my phone with a grin on my face.

"You look happy?" Meg said glancing at me as Cara rummaged through different eyeshadows.

"I am. Joe just makes me laugh," I said smiling at her. "Ooo, are you guys doing eyeshadow? I brought some samples from my line. Do you guys want to try them?"

"Really? I want to see them?" Cara said excitedly.

"Ooo, me too!" Meg said as I grabbed my purse.

I pulled out the four colors and put them on the table in front of Meg and Cara.

"Oh, can I please try that one it is so pretty!" Meg said pointing at a soft purple color.

"Yes of course. Cara, can I do the honors?" I asked looking over at her.

"Of course, go for it!" she said scooting out of the way.

I begin putting the eyeshadow on Meg. It looked amazing. I looked over at Cara and for the first time in 24 hours I saw a true smile on her face.

_Cara's Point-of-View_

I barely opened my eyes to the sun shining in through my windows on Monday morning. I looked over at my alarm clock that read 10:30. I nestled back under the covers with my eyes closed. It felt good to sleep in.

School had ended two weeks ago so not having to be in class by eight felt great. I didn't have to work today either, so not having to be at work by 9 felt even better.

I slowly got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I contemplated what I wanted to do today while I brushed my teeth. And then it dawned on me; I need to go see Nick. I hopped in the shower, got myself ready, and off I went.

By 12:00 I was pulling into the hospital visitor parking lot. I heard from Kristi and Meg that they had moved Nick up to the 5th floor, but I didn't quite know which room was his. I made my way over to the Nurse's Station to find out. "Excuse me, can you tell me which room Nick Jonas is in?"

"I am sorry miss, but we can't give you that information. His family asked for privacy in the matter," said the Nurse behind the desk.

"Oh, I am actually a friend of the family's. I brought Nick into the emergency room." I explained.

"I still can't give you that information. Security…"

"Cara?"

I heard my name and turned around to face Nick walking around in his hospital gown. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing great! Just taking a walk around the floor, heading back to my room now. Wanna join me?" he said motioning in one direction.

"Sure!" I said following Nick back to his room.

Once inside Nick went over to his bed and I found my way over to the chair. "Nick, you look great! I am so glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks! I never really got to thank you for saving my life. I really appreciate everything you have done for me and my family." He said a little emotional.

"Nick, your welcome. I only did what I knew to do. And you shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking the staff here," I said looking at him with a grin.

"Oh Cara, stop being so modest. You are awesome!" Nick said smiling.

I sat there with Nick for a while talking about different things him and his brothers have coming up.

"We have such a busy schedule. But, things have slowed down a little bit right now, especially with Garbo's wedding. I think as soon as he gets back from his honeymoon we are going to go in the studio and start recording our new album or at least start working on some songs. You should definitely try to stop by one day." He said.

"HAHA, I think I might. I will definitely hold you to that." I said jokingly. "So, Nick…"

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"So, I heard you asked Meg on a date?" I asked as Nick turned a shade of pink.

"Yeah, I did." Nick said shyly.

"Nick, that is so great. Any idea where you guys are going to go?"

"No, not sure. Even though I have thought about it every minute I have been in here." Nick said turner pinker.

"Well, I am sure no matter where you go, Meg will love it!" I said encouragingly.

"Thanks!" Nick said smiling.

I sat around with Nick a little longer. I looked down at my phone and read the time to be 2:30 and decided to head out.

"Well, Nick, I think I am going to be on my way," I said walking to his bedside and giving him a hug.

"Thank you for stopping by Cara. It was really great to see you and talk." Nick said.

'Yeah, it was. Well, I will see you on Thursday. Until then you take care of yourself, ok?" I said standing at the door.

"Will do. See you later!" Nick said waving.

I waved back at Nick and made my way to the hallway. I was in the process of sending Kristi a text message when I looked up and almost ran smack into Kevin. "Whoa, hey."

Kevin looked just as surprised as I was to see him, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come see Nick and see how he is doing," I said smiling shyly at Kevin. It was awkward seeing him since Saturday Night.

"That is really kind of you. How are you doing?" Kevin questioned wearily.

"I am doing ok. How are you?" I asked.

"I am doing well, just been catching up on some much needed sleep." Kevin laughed.

"I bet!" I said smiling. "Well, I need to get going. It was good to see you. And I will see you Thursday"

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it. Can't wait to see what you are bringing" Kevin said making me blush.

"Yeah, I hope you like it!" I said. "Well, see you then"

Kevin took a step closer to me as I took a step closer to him. There was an awkward tension in the air. I felt Kevin's arms wrap around me. I could smell his cologne; I didn't want to let go.

_Kevin's Point-of-View_

I felt Cara's arms wrap around my back as I held her in a hug. I could smell the coconut of her shampoo. And then I felt her move from under my embrace.

"Bye Kevin, I'll see you Thursday," she said as she walked off.

"Bye Cara" I said to her retreating back.

I watched her get in the elevator and as the door closed she waved a small goodbye. I waved back as my heart eagerly yearned. I pulled out my phone and opened up a new text message:

To: Joe

From: Kevin

Hey Joe… I need some help. – K2


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I have also been putting this chapter up on Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive. I am worried my story is going to be deleted on here. So, please, if you are registered over there, please add me. My pen name is: **Arac Snikle**. Thanks! Enjoy! )

**Chapter 13**

_Nick's Point-of-View_

"NICK!" Frankie said running into my room as he threw his arms around my lower body.

"Hey Frankie!" I said patting his back.

"Hey sweetie!" My mom said coming over hugging and kissing my cheek. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, definitely" I said grabbing my bag off the bed.

We slowly made our way down the hallway as we passed the Nurses Station I saw a couple of the nurses that took care of me.

"Nick you going home?" one of them asked.

"Yes, the doctor gave me the ok. I want to thank all of you for taking such great care of me. I really appreciate it," I said smiling warmly to the Nurses.

"Awww, Nick, you are going to make me cry!" the Head Nurse Mallory said coming around from behind the counter to give me a hug.

"Are you going to miss me too?" Frankie said pulling on her scrub top.

"Of course Frankie! I am going to miss you the most," she said bending down to give him a big hug.

"Thank you again Mallory. You and your staff have been such a blessing to Nick and my family. I couldn't thank you enough" my mom said leaning forward to give Mallory a hug.

"Aww, you guys are so amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better patient," she said rubbing my back. "Nick, you take care of yourself. Bye guys!"

We waved goodbye to Mallory and made it out to the parking lot. Heading back to the house I thought a lot about my time in the hospital. How much I missed my room and everything I loved about my house. I also thought about how much I missed Meg.

Pulling into the driveway Frankie jumped out of the car and ran inside screaming, "NICK'S HOME!" Dad, Kevin, and Joe came out to greet us. Dad gave me a big hug and took my bag from me, as I gave Kevin and Joe a hug too. We all walked inside as mom started scattering pots and pans everywhere.

"Frankie, Joe will you set the table please. Kevin will you get the salad out of the fridge. Dinner will be ready as soon as these noodles are done" Mrs. Jonas said to all her children.

"Mom, I am going to go put my bag down in my room. I will be back down to help," I said heading to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, take it easy. Your brothers can handle it," she said smiling at me.

I walked up to my room and dropped my bag down on the floor. I jumped on my bed with a giant grin. It felt good to be back in my own room. Laying there the only thing I could think of was Meg. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, found Meg's number, and began a text message:

To: Meg

From: Nick

Hey! I am home from the hospital and it feels so good to be here! I am so excited. I am looking forward to dinner on Thursday Night. We are about to eat dinner tonight, but I will call you afterwards. – Love, Nick

I hit send on my phone. Stood up and walked back downstairs. Rounding the corner I smelt the delicious aroma of Italian food. It felt good to be home.

_Kristi's Point-of-View_

I swiped lipstick across my lower lip as I glanced one more time into the mirror. I looked down at my watch, '9:30, time to go'. I made my way out to my car and sped off towards the city.

Pulling up to The Ivy, I looked at my watch again, 9:45. I handed over my keys to the Valet Attendant. I went inside and was greeted by the hostess.

"Hi there, welcome to the Ivy. How may I help you?" said the hostess.

"Alexander, Party of 3 for 10 o'clock" I said to the hostess. She reached for three menus and told me to follow her to a table in the back of the restaurant.

I sat there sipping water as I watch different guest be seated. I knew it was appropriate to get to a place early, especially when dealing with a potential buyer, but my nerves started to get the better of me. Deep in thought I didn't even notice the man and woman in suits walking to my table.

"Miss Alexander?" I stood up immediately and greeted them both with a handshake.

"Mr. Phillips, Ms. Stafford. Thank you for meeting with me today. I figured we go ahead and get some lunch and then talk business. Is that ok?" I said looking at both of them.

"That sounds great!" Ms. Stafford said.

"Yeah, I am definitely ready for some food" Mr. Phillips said with a hearty laugh.

We plunged into our meal and soon begun the discussion of business. I pulled out my sample products and begin explaining how all my products were organic and the cases were eco-friendly and made from 100 recycled material. They seemed really impressed with the overall look with the products. But, they did have a couple of questions about the different types of products.

"Kristi, I really love the colors you have picked for the eyeshadows, but I was wondering if you had anymore?" said Ms. Stafford.

"Yes, I was wondering that too. And I was also wondering if you had thought of any other products, like blush, foundation, etc." Mr. Phillips continued.

"It's great that you ask," I said reaching into my purse pulling out a notebook. "Here are more samples that are being made right now. I was hoping to have them with me, but they are almost done. But here you can take a look."

I handed the book over to them. They looked over it with great admiration. Five minutes had passed and handed the book back to me.

"This all looks really great. We were wondering if we can set up another meeting with you next Tuesday. Do you think you will have more products in by then?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"Yes, they are suppose to be here on Friday and I would really love for you guys to see them." I said with a smile.

"Great. How about we have another meeting here at the Ivy, next Tuesday at one o'clock. I will have the hostess pencil it in." Ms. Stafford said wiping her mouth.

Ms. Stafford and Mr. Phillips shook my hand as they left. "See you next week!" Mr. Phillips said as he walked away.

I put my sample products back in my bag with a smile on my face. I was happy with the way the meeting went and was happy to have another to show them they remaining products. I made my way outside. The Valet Attendant pulled up with my car. I got in, reached for my phone, and called Joe.

"Helloooooo Baby! What are you doing?" Joe said answering the phone.

"Hey, I just got done with my meeting. Do you still want to get smoothies?" I asked smiling just hearing Joe's voice.

"Yes, of course. And I want to see your pretty face!" he said making me blush. "I just got here to Urth Caffe if you want to meet me here?"

"That sounds great. I will be there in like 2 minutes. See you in a bit." I said hanging up the phone.

I drove into a parking space across from Urth Caffe. I saw Joe sitting outside and made my way over to him. He stood up gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. We sat down and the waitress made it over to us. We placed our orders and enjoyed each other's company.

"How was your meeting?" he asked.

"It went well. They want to have another meeting next Tuesday at one. I am going to bring more products to show them. Hopefully, they will like everything they see," I said smiling.

"I am sure they will. I like everything I see!" Joe said smiling at me with a goofy grin. I could feel my face getting warm from the comment he made. He reached over the table and grabbed my hand. There was something about Joe that made me feel nervous and comfortable at the same time.

We talked more about different things. He told me about what all he had done so far today, but a flash of light distracted me. "Joe, did you see that flash?" I asked.

"What flash?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a flash of light." I said confused.

"I am sure it was nothing, just a reflection off a car," Joe said squeezing my hand. "Look, here come our drinks."

_Joe's Point-of-view_

Kristi and I sat there enjoying our drinks. I couldn't help but look over at her and smile. But she still seemed distressed. I wanted to comfort her so I reached over and re-laced my fingers in hers. She glanced over at me and shyly smiled. I could feel my heart beating a little faster. I softly begin to stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. I just sat there staring at her when I noticed flashing lights from my left side. I turned my head in the direction and noticed several cameras sticking out of the bushes. I looked back over at Kristi whose expression was back to distress.

"Don't let them bother you. Just ignore them, they will go away," I said reassuring her.

"Ok" Kristi said barely above a whisper.

I took another sip of my drink and noticed the flashing lights of cameras increasing. With each flash of the light Kristi became more and more uneasy. I leaned across the table, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She leaned forward too, and when she did the flashing lights increased and appeared more like strobe lights. She looked at me helplessly and nodded her head.

I stood up, threw some money down on the table, and reached for Kristi's hand. I pulled her up from her chair as I took off at a steady pace away from the cameras. But, it wasn't quick enough; the paparazzi had already surrounded us.

Snapping photo after photo, I tried to block my face with my free arm. My other hand still gripped Kristi's, as we tried to get away. As the flashes of light kept flashing in our faces, each one was delivered with a question.

"Joe, who is the girl with you?"

"What's your name, sweetheart?

"Joe, is this your new girlfriend?" Paparazzi started blocking our path as we tried to get around them.

"How long have you been dating?"

I pulled Kristi with me as we darted through an opening in between two of them. We took off running as fast as we could. Rounding a corner, and down a narrow way between different buildings, we came out at an opening with a multitude of shops.

"Here! In here Joe!" Kristi said pulling me into the closest shop.

_Kevin's Point-of-view_

"Where are you heading to?" I said as I pulled into a parking spot.

"Well, Kristi had a meeting this morning. But I told her to call me after it was over with. We are going to meet up for smoothies." Joe said closing the passenger door. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I am just going to grab some coffee and walk around." I begin. "Actually, I think I am going to find something to wear for Thursday night…"

"Oooo… you want to look good for Cara?" Joe said nagging.

"Well, I do want to look nice." I said blushing. "I am going to head to that Urban Apparel store. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok" Joe said walking off heading towards Urth Cafée as I made my way over to the stores.

After making a quick stop in a coffee shop, I opened the door and walked into Urban Apparel.

The store was not very large, but not very small. The walls were brick with intricate 3D art pieces hanging everywhere. Clothes lined the walls and along different shelves. There were shoes and other accessories in the back close to the dressing rooms. The vibe in the store was eccentric, but also laid back as funky music was playing through some speakers. I took a sip of my coffee and set off to find the perfect outfit.

I shifted through different shirts, tops, pants, and jeans and before I knew it I had an armful of options. I made my way to the dressing room and begin trying on clothes. Shirt after shirt and pants after pants, nothing seemed right. Until I spotted a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that had a chain wrapping around part of the waist. I slipped them on and knew instantly these were the jeans I wanted to wear Thursday night. The only problem was they were a little too loose. I slowly opened the door to the dressing room and saw sales associate folding some shirts.

"Excuse me miss," the lady turned around and walked in my direction.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had these in the next size down?" I told her my size as she looked at the jeans.

"I think we do, let me check the back," she said smiling.

"Thank you." I said closing the door behind me.

I sat down on the painted wooden chair thinking about what I would wear with my jeans as I waited for the lady to come back. Maybe a colored shirt with a black vest or my sequin vest, deep in thought I didn't hear knocks on the door.

Knock Knock

"Sir?"

Knock Knock

"Sir? Are you still in there? The other sales associate said you needed a different size in jeans. If you open the door I can give them to you."

I got up from the chair and made it over to the door. I opened it and I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

_Cara's Point-of-view_

Hanging up my dry-cleaning in the back of my car, I took off towards the bank. I looked at the clock – 12:30, I had 30 minutes to get to work. I pulled into the parking lot, around to the back to the drive-thru, and was greeted by a long line of cars. I couldn't leave, I had to put my check in the bank, but I knew if I didn't leave I would be late to work.

As the minutes ticked by I slowly inched my way up to the window. I looked back at the clock, 12:45, with one car in front of me. Finally it was my turn. I gave the lady all my slips as she worked on my transaction. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as the clock now read 12:51.

"There you go ma'am, have a great day!" she said as she handed me back a receipt. 12:52.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made it on to the freeway. 12:53. Time ticked by more and more as I was now stuck at a traffic light. 12:54. I knew at this point, I was going to be late for work. So, I turned up the radio and made my way safely to work.

I pulled into the parking lot behind all the shops looking for a place to park when I heard the DJ on the radio say, "And here they are with their 3rd single from their credibly-acclaimed platinum album 'A Little Bit Longer', the Jonas Brothers with 'Pushin' Me Away'."

The keyboard intro began as I cranked up the music. Jamming around the parking lot, I finally noticed a parking spot. 1:05. At least I wasn't too late. I turned off my car and made my way over to my store, the whole way humming 'Pushin' Me Away'.

I opened the back door of the shop and clocked in on the back computer. I could already hear the funky beats from the front of the store and knew Steph was the manager today. I grabbed my nametag from the board and laughed at my funny picture that Steph made us take when we all got new nametags. I was throwing up a piece sign with my right hand and had my sunglasses lifted above my eyes with my left. Then I heard a noise behind me.

"Hey Cara, how are you?" I saw Allison, one of my co-workers looking around in a big pile of jeans.

"Hey, doing great. Just running a little late. I need to go tell Steph I am here, but I will see you in a bit" I said heading out the door into the store.

I walked through the store looking for Steph when I found her greeting people in the front. "Hey Steph, sorry I am late. The bank line was crazy!" I said walking up to her.

"Hey Cara. It's completely cool. Glad you made it safely, I know how those bank lines can be." She said laughing.

"HAHA, what part of the store do you want me at today?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, Jeff has the register, and Liz is running around folding clothes with me, so why don't you go help Allison at the dressing rooms." She said smiling.

"Ok, sounds great." I said walking to the back of the store again.

I opened the back door with a loud boom, startling Allison, "Hey hey, partners-in-crime working the dressing room!"

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." She said laughing.

"I am sorry! Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually can you take these jeans to the guy in dressing room 2. I am trying to find a shirt for dressing room 4." She said tossing me the jeans.

"Ooo, these are awesome. When did we get these?" I asked.

"I love them! We got them yesterday. But, you would know that if you didn't take all weekend off!" She said teasing me.

"OH MY GOSH Allison! Remind me to tell you about this weekend. You are NEVER going to believe what all happened!" I said heading out the door.

I made my way up the three stairs leading to the dressing rooms. I knocked on door number 2, and I didn't hear any movement, so I knocked again. I kindly told the sir to open the door so I could hand him the jeans. And then suddenly the door opened. "Here you go sir, here are your… Kevin?"

I could feel my face turning pink as I stared at him. He had a giant grin on his face as he walked over to me. I took in the smell of his cologne that was distinctively him as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"How are you doing? Do you work here?" he asked smiling leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yeah… yeah, I do work here. I am doing well. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Haha, I am shopping of course," he said holding out his hands.

"Oh yeah," I said looking down at the floor. I couldn't believe I just asked that. And then I felt Kevin grab my hand.

"I've missed seeing you," he said as I looked up into his eyes. I could tell he was really sincere with what he was saying; which made me want to jump into his arms and never let go.

"You saw me yesterday" I said blushing more looking back down at our joined hands.

"I know, but I want to hang out with you more and get to know you." He said squeezing my hand.

"I want to get to know you too," I said barely above a whisper. Then a loud commotion came from the front door.

I jerked my head to the front of the store to see Kristi and Joe running in my direction, both had a very worried look on their face.

"Cara, we need your help!" Kristi said slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong? Are you guys ok?" I said looking to both of them.

"Kevin, glad you are here. We have got to get out of here. The paparazzi are following us. We need to leave!" Joe said between breaths.

"Ok, let me change clothes." Kevin said returning back into the dressing room.

"Cara is everything ok?" Steph said as she approached.

"Steph, do you care if I let them out the backdoor, they are being followed by the paparazzi!" I pleaded.

"Oh gosh, yes, please. I don't like the paparazzi interfering with my customers." She said smiling at me.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin asked coming out of the dressing room.

"Here follow me!" I said grabbing Kevin's hand. Kristi and Joe followed behind us.

I led them to the back of the store where Allison was still looking for as shirt for dressing room 4.

"What's going on?" Allison asked. "Whoa! Aren't you Kevin and Joe Jonas?"

"Yeah, they are! And we are helping them escape from the paparazzi!" I said making my way to the back door through all the boxes and clothes.

"Here you go! If you go straight through the pathway here, it will take you right beside Urth Caffe."

"Oh great, that is where I parked!" Kevin said looking at me perplexed.

"Bye Kristi. I will see you on Thursday!" He said placing his hands softly on her face, giving her a soft kiss.

"Bye Joe!" Kristi said as Joe took off out the door.

"Thank you so much Cara! I don't know what we would have done without you!" Kevin said grinning slightly.

"C'mon Kevin!" Joe said popping his head back in the door.

"Ok, gotta go! Bye Cara!" Kevin said kissing my cheek. And with a slam of the door the guys were gone.


End file.
